Don 't Die Now or Ever
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: FINISHED! After Slade poisons Star and the cure is on a different planet,the Titans have to travel to the end of the galaxy to get it.Meanwhile,Robin can't stop feeling guilty. He's ready 2 do anything for star. This is my first FF so just read! starrobin
1. Slade's weapon

Ok! I spaced it out so hope Hillary's eyes don't need to workout anymore!  
LOL!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` A loud, beeping noise filled the Titan Tower.  
  
"NOOO!!" moaned beast boy. "I was winning!!"  
  
Cyborg, who was losing, immediately turned off the video system and said with a grin, "Well, duty first!"  
  
Beast boy sulked a little before he and the rest of the teen titans flew 2 the scene of the crime. It was Slade and cinderblock.  
  
Robin yelled, "I don't think you'll be taking that stuff today, Slade, so put it back or I'll make you."  
  
Slade just smiles and says, "Who's going to make me? When I got," he shows a gun with liquid in it, "this."  
  
"Uh..."beast boy says. "What is that? A water gun? Ooh, I'm scared now."  
  
Slade smiled another evil grin and said, "Do u want a demonstration?"  
  
Slade was about to fire when Gizmo appeared in his spider like machine.  
  
"Slade, trouble. And you know who's causing it."  
  
Slade's lips tightened and he said, "All right. Be glad that this little problem occurred, Titans. Because next time, there will be no problems."  
  
And with that said, he threw a smoke bomb, and he, Cinderblock and Gizmo disappeared into smoke.  
  
"NO!" Robin cried but he knew it was too late.  
  
Beast Boy screamed for a different reason. "I missed my chance of beating Cy for nothing? So unfair."  
  
Cy grins and says, "Well, your luck's up. Want to go play another round?"  
  
Beast Boy shrugs but rushes home with Star, Raven and Robin trailing them.  
  
Star at last said, "That was...odd. That was very un-Slade like. He wouldn't run like that when he had something to show off."  
  
Robin nodded with a sigh and said, "I better go and try and crack this case." Star and Raven nodded.  
  
When they reached the Titans Tower, they found Beast Boy and Cyborg setting up the game.  
  
Cy laughed and said, "I'm going to win, I'm going to win!"  
  
Beast Boy replies, "Better put my game face on."  
  
Raven said, "What game face?" Beast Boy makes an annoyed face.  
  
Star looks around for something to and saw Raven.  
  
"Raven, would you like to travel to the mall with me? Or perhaps go get some yummy pizza."  
  
Beast Boy's head shots up like a cannon at the word 'pizza'. "I'll go get pizza with you, Star."  
  
Cy shrugs and says, "Well, there goes my video game partner so I'll come too."  
  
They all look at Raven who also shrugs and says, "It's better than nothing, I suppose."  
  
"What's better than nothing?" Robin asks, who just came in the room.  
  
"We're all going to get some pizza. BUT NO PEPPORRIONI!" Beast Boy says, turning to face Cy and made a face at Cy.  
  
Raven looks at Beast Boy and says, "Beast Boy, I think you forgot to grow after the age of six."  
  
When Raven's back is turned, Beast Boy turns into a monkey and starts pointing at Cy like he's a bad student and he mimicked Raven.  
  
"Come, friends. Let us journey to the pizza parlor for some yummy pizza!" Star said happily. 


	2. Pizza Trouble and weapons

So the friends set off and ate just a plain pizza (since Beast Boy demanded no pepperoni).  
  
There was one last slice and everyone looked at it, then at each other.  
  
"Why don't we race? From that building to here and however gets the pizza eats it." Robin suggested.  
  
They nodded and started racing from across the street except for Raven who didn't want the slice. Star was almost there when Beast Boy, who was a crow, flapped his wings in front of Star until she couldn't see. Robin couldn't fly so he got his line thing and threw it up where it tightened. He was about to climb when Cy blasted the line with Sonic Cannon.  
  
"Ha," Cy said. "I'm going to win!"  
  
Right when he reached to grab the pizza, he accidentally hit it and it went flying. It flew into a girl's lap who was typing on a laptop. Her long, brown hair up to her waist twirled when she looked from the pizza to Cy and then back at the pizza. She was wearing shorts made out of jeans and looked like they had been cut off at the bottom and she had a baby blue shirt that matched her eyes and at that moment her eyes were filled with surprise and confusion.  
  
Cyborg's face was redder than his left eye.  
  
He walked over to the table shyly and said, stammering, "Um, that's, um-"  
  
She cut him off with a smile and said, "It's alright."  
  
She laughed a nice, pretty laugh. "It's not every day I get pizza all over my jeans."  
  
She stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, my name is Sarah."  
  
Cy stuck out his and said his name.  
  
She smiled and said, "That's a unique name."  
  
By then the rest of the Titans surrounded the table.  
  
Raven said, "Um, you do realize that that pizza is still on you, right?"  
  
Sarah and the Titans laughed and Sarah quickly wiped it away. There was a red stain and Cy said sorry about a million times but Sarah just waved her hand and said, "Really it's ok. I'll just wash them when I get home."  
  
She laughed and said, "They shall live!" And the Titans laughed.  
  
Cy looked guilty and asked Sarah if she would want to come to the Titan Tower and Sara agreed.  
  
While walking on a deserted street, a figure appeared.  
  
"Who is that?" Beast Boy muttered.  
  
"Hello, Titans." Came Slade's voice. So nice to see you again."  
  
When the Titans could see him clearly, he and Sarah locked eyes and something passed between them but no one knew what.  
  
Slade turned his attention towards Beast Boy and said, "I think I promised you a demonstration of this."  
  
He aimed the gun a Robin but in a spilt second he moved it towards Star and shot her in the left arm. Star cried out while she started falling and Robin caught her. He turned to question Slade but he was gone.  
  
"Star? Star, are you okay?" Robin asked.  
  
The Titans stood behind Robin, not sure what to do. Robin felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Sarah there.  
  
She said quietly, "She isn't dead. She's just...poisoned. And there is a cure but the cure is on a different planet and practically impossible to get on the planet."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Raven asked.  
  
Sarah didn't answer her, only look off where Slade had disappeared. Robin remembered something.  
  
"When Slade was here, something passed between you guys. Do you know each other?"  
  
Sarah looked torn but finally said, "Yes. I'm his daughter. My twin sister who doesn't look like me, little T since I was born five minutes earlier, and I have lived with him until we were five years old. Then my mother realized how evil he was and left him, taking us two. Well, he went to court and demanded to have at least one of us and the judge granted it. My sister was forced to live with him. I haven't spoke with him for awhile now but I'm sure when Slade met you earlier before, he said there was a problem. Well, that was me. I was blowing up his headquarters and destroying random things, like paper and some equipment. I didn't hurt anyone and left in time before he came."  
  
Beast Boy asked, "Who's your sister?"  
  
Sarah replied, "I can't ever speak her name. Because my father could be listening. My mother told me never to speak her name. Ever."  
  
"Can you tell us about her?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
Sarah said, "Well, she was the exact opposite of me. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She and me have different powers too-"  
  
Robin cut her off, "You have powers?"  
  
Sarah nodded and said, "Not to brag or anything, but I was always better than her. See, my sister could move rocks and make mountains crumble while I could walk through walls, move things, send a wave of ocean to drown someone, and I can fly. I could also send fire out of my hands to attack someone."  
  
"Guys, sorry to break up this little chat but we have to get Star home. She doesn't look so good," Robin said.  
  
The other Titans walked beside Robin as he carried Star and put her on the couch.  
  
Robin turned to look at Sarah and said, "Okay, where is the cure?"  
  
Sarah looked at her feet and said, "Pazadana. It's a really far away planet. Not a lot of people go there since it's impossible to land there. The people who live on Pazadana hate outsiders. It might be harder to get the cure."  
  
Robin said, "Well, all we need is a space ship and we're on our way." Sarah's eyes lit up and she said, "I know where to get one."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ ok, that's all for now! So now review! Hope you like it! 


	3. Taken Daddy's ship and almost getting ki...

Ok, we left off where Sarah said she knew where to get a ship. Their right now in Slade's lair and they know where it is because Sarah, well, she just knows. Ok, enjoy!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
* * *  
  
"Shhh," Sarah whispered. "My father has tons of space ships but we have to be careful for-" Right then, Beast Boy activated a hidden alarm system. "Alarms." Sarah finished. In a flash, robots and Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth appeared to find out what happened.  
  
"I'll distract them while you get on the ship. Make sure you type in the password. It's Slade. I hope that's not TOO hard to remember."  
  
Sarah said and stepped out of the hiding place. She looked at the robots and said in a loud, clear voice, "I am Sarah, daughter of Slade and demand to know what is going on here. An intruder would be terrified to try to break into here, due to my father's reputation. Now, I order all of you to return to your posts immediately. It was probably just a stupid bird. Now, back to your post," Sarah barked. "Now."  
  
The Titans snuck on the ship and inserted the password. The ship turned on.  
  
Gizmo said, "Well, look who decided to come and visit her father. If it isn't Sarah, the coward who hides her face while destroying her father's property."  
  
"And if it isn't the computer nerd, who needs to find better remarks," Sarah replied.  
  
Jinx grinned and purred out, "Maybe Slade will give us a bonus if we destroy daddy's little girl."  
  
Sarah said through clenched teeth, "Don't count on it." She suddenly flipped and sideways kicked Jinx on the leg.  
  
"Ow!" Jinx cried and Sarah jumped onto the ramp of the ship just as it was closing. "You'll pay for that, Sarah!" Jinx yelled.  
  
Sarah grinned at the Titans and said, "Now that was exciting."  
  
Beast Boy high five her, "That was great! Dude, you made Jinx cry! That was sweet! I've never seen anything funnier than that!"  
  
Raven said, "Did you look in the mirror lately?" Beast Boy stuck out his tongue at her but Sarah laughed and said, "Good one! That was funny!"  
  
Raven looked confused and said, "Was I being funny? Than sorry, I didn't intend to." Sarah just laughed again and shook her head.  
  
"So, where is the planet?" Robin asked.  
  
Sarah replied while pointing at the screen, "At the edge of the galaxy." She said it calmly but the Titans could feel the urgency in her words.  
  
"At the edge of galaxy?!" Beast Boy cried. Sarah nodded her head but looked worried.  
  
"With my-I mean, Slade's ship, we'll get there in about a day. I hope. I think this is the right ship."  
  
Raven asked, "So if you picked the wrong ship that means..."  
  
Sarah replied, "We'll arrive there in about a year."  
  
Beast Boy asked, "How do we know if it's the right ship?"  
  
Sarah looked pained. "Um...there's not a way really. I just guessed."  
  
Robin said, shocked, "You mean Star's life depends on a guess ?!"  
  
Sarah nodded uncomfortable. "If you want to put it that way, then yes, Star's life depends all on a guess."  
  
Beast Boy muttered, "Then let's not put it that way."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and snapped, "Typically. You always make a joke when something bad happens, don't you. Well, right now, DON'T!"  
  
Beast Boy sang, "Someone's in a bad mood because they woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Wait! That person is always in a bad mood so it doesn't really matter!"  
  
"Both of you stop it! This is no time for fighting!" Robin said. Cy agreed and grabbed the controls. "Okay, where to?"  
  
Beast Boy shoved Cy off the seat and said, "I'm driving! I was here first!"  
  
Cy and Beast Boy start fighting and Raven said, "Stop it. This is pathetic. We are supposed to be saving Star's life, not trying to kill each other. So knock it off and grow up."  
  
Beast Boy said, "At least we aren't all moody and gloomy all day. Look at me; I love to ruin people's days with my attitude!" If looks could kill, Beast Boy would have been dead in a heartbeat.  
  
"Guys? I don't think I told you but I can see through walls and see really far and if we don't get a move on, we aren't going to arrive at the planet until two days from now." Sarah said.  
  
"You can see and walk through walls? Way sweet!" Beast Boy cried.  
  
Raven was about to say something but closed her mouth. Sarah just nodded and said, "So, pilot, are you going to drive this thing?"  
  
Beast Boy grinned and pushed the spacecraft to max. "Let's go! Whoa, this is just like the video game we bought!" Beast Boy says.  
  
Raven muttered dryly, "Except we only get one life." Beast Boy ignored her and kept pushing the controls to top speed.  
  
"Um, Beast Boy?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Hm?" Beast Boy responded.  
  
"You really should slow down." Sarah said.  
  
"Why? At this rate, we'll be at that planet faster." Beast Boy replied.  
  
"And probably get mashed by meteors!" Sarah screamed. "We're going too fast and we're heading straight for that meteor shower!" She snatched the controls from Beast Boy and said roughly, "I'm driving from now on." She slowed the ship down and dodged a huge meteor.  
  
After the shower was behind them, Sarah turned to face Beast Boy. She said, "Okay, if you want to drive you have to drive slower. This is the right ship and it goes extremely fast. We'll be at the planet in less than three hours."  
  
"Three hours!" cried Beast Boy. "What are we going to do in-" Sarah showed him her laptop and showed him some of his favorite video games.  
  
"My laptop can also play video games on it." Sarah said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Who's the man? Or girl, for that matter," Beast Boy said with a grin.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and paid attention to driving and Beast Boy happily played video games with Cy. 


	4. The Stage towards death and the slip up

Hope u like it! It's really short cause I'm extremely busy! I'll update soon!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Right then, Robin was laying Starfire into a bed.  
  
She moaned and Robin whispered, "Everything will be fine, Star, just you wait. We'll get that cure no matter what."  
  
Star just groaned again and suddenly screamed. Her eyes were opened wide and she screamed, "Get away from me! I do not wish to be dissected! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Star?" Robin asked, tapping her gently. "Star, if this is a joke, it isn't- "  
  
She screamed, "Get away from me! Go! Go! Go!"  
  
By then, she was crying. Robin ran out of the room and found Sarah driving.  
  
"Sarah! Something wrong with Star! She started shouting and screaming!"  
  
Sarah looked shocked. "Robin, that is a phase of the poison. I didn't think it would come anytime soon but I think she's dying more quickly than usually people do."  
  
"How long will she live for?" Robin asked and when she didn't answer Robin screamed, "Answer me!"  
  
Sarah replied, "She was suppose to live for a week but now...now she might live for two days. Tops."  
  
Robin sank in a chair. "No," was all he could say. "Not Star. Please not Star."  
  
Sarah set the ship on autopilot and faced Robin. "She'll be fine. With the Titans helping me, I know she'll soon be her old, bubbly self again."  
  
Robin sighed and said, "But what if she-" He didn't finish his sentence.  
  
Sarah shook her and said firmly, "She won't die. I promise you, she won't die. Now, you go back into that room and sit with her. Comfort her and if she freaks out again, just say soothing words and do not panic. It doesn't help."  
  
Robin asked, "How do you know all of this?"  
  
Sarah replied, "My mother was poisoned also by Slade. That's how I know of the symptoms."  
  
Robin asked, shocked, "Slade killed your mom?"  
  
Sarah nodded sadly, "I guess he was mad that she got the better twin. I think he always wanted me because I was always better than Te-" Sarah clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. She said, terrified, "You must never, ever, say that. Never. Just forgot I said that part. Don't mention it or talk about it ever again. This never happened. If you even utter that part of her name, than you put my sister and me in danger. Promise me you won't ever say it again. Promise me!"  
  
Robin nodded his head and said, "I promise."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Okay, I think everyone knows who Sarah's sister is and if you don't...uh...well, then read the reviews. Okay, I hoped you like it and it's short, I know, but I'm really busy with school and all. Okay, well, this story is almost done! And I have been planning a sequel with Sarah returning and...o, you'll find out. Now, UPDATE PLEASE! 


	5. Got the shivers?

Ok, this is close 2 one of my last chapters! We left off when Sarah almost said her sister's name and made Robin promise not to tell anyone. Ok, here's more! ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
* * * Robin sat with Star. About three times she had woke up, screaming but he had  
  
just said everything was alright and she went back to sleep (she already was) Robin was  
  
dying to know what "Te" had meant. Why did Sarah want to keep her sister's identity a secret? Robin shook his head.  
  
"Robin..." Star said softly.  
  
Robin glanced at her and winced. He had been doing that a lot lately. Every time  
  
he looked at her, he felt like he lost something or something was taken away from him.  
  
Star looked so small and weak and there was nothing Robin could do except for getting  
  
that cure at all costs. But what costs would Robin pay just to save Star's life?  
  
"Robin..." Star muttered again.  
  
Robin placed a hand on her hot forehead and just watched her, hoping she wouldn't start screaming again. "  
  
Robin...is...is it you?" Star asked softly.  
  
Robin responded, "Star, it's me. You'll be better soon. Just...just hold on and don't give in to the poison."  
  
"Poison?" Star asked. She opened her eyes a little and said softly, "I don't feel good. I feel...I feel worse than I did when I had those probes inside of me, which wasn't a pleasant feeling. What's going on?" Every word seemed to strain Star but she kept on speaking.  
  
Robin said, "Slade poisoned you. Don't you remember?" Star closed her eyes shut and thought hard. "All I remember was falling and someone catching me. I blacked out after tha..." Star sounded more tired than ever. "Robin, please...help..." and she feel back to sleep.  
  
"Star?" Robin asked. "Star, please wake up. You can't go back to sleep. I-I don't know if I'll ever see you awake again. Just try and...and get up, Star, please." Tears fell from Robin's eyes and landed on Star's face.  
  
Star somehow woke up a little and managed to say, "Robin...thank you...you are...a...true friend and I...I...lo...lo..." she blacked out after that.  
  
Robin put his forehead to hers, crying softly. Why Star? He asked himself. I should have known Slade would have shot her. I should have known! Suddenly, Star started shivering and her teeth chattered loudly. She curled up in a ball but still looked cold. Robin removed his cape and wrapped it around the shivering Star.  
  
"There you go," he said softly. "That's for not preventing this from happening. It still isn't enough but I promise, Star, I'll never let anything ever happen to you again. I promise."  
  
Robin stood up and left the room and went to the control room where Beast Boy and Cyborg were pushing buttons. "NO!!" Sarah screamed. "NOT THAT ONE!" Beast Boy's hand stopped an inch away from the button.  
  
He turned red. "Oops, what did I almost do?"  
  
Sarah shook her head and walked up to the button and pushed it.  
  
"What? Why did u do that for?" Beast Boy cried. "We're all going to die, we're all going to-" He was cut off by a rumbling sound and he looked up just to see water pour from the roof. "Ah!" he cried.  
  
Sarah burst out laughing. "Sorry, but I had to do that. It's my father's protection. See, if the person's weakness was water, he'll push that button but if it was fire..." she said and pointed to another button. "That person would be burning to death right about now.  
  
Beast Boy said, "Well, now it is all wet in here."  
  
Sarah walked out of the room and they followed. She shut the door and pushed a button on the side of the door and then re-pushed it. She opened the door again and everything was dry and clean.  
  
"What did you do?" Robin asked.  
  
Sarah answered, "Now that's a secret of mine."  
  
Robin said, "Oh, Star was shivering. Is that okay or does it mean she's dying faster?"  
  
Sarah looked up sharply. "Shivering?" Oh no, oh no, oh no. What did you do? Did you place a blanket on her? And where is your cape?"  
  
Robin turned bright red. "Um, well, I put my cape on Star to keep her, um, warm."  
  
Sarah asked, "Is your cape extremely warm?"  
  
Robin shrugged a bit, "It's okay, I guess."  
  
Sarah ran down the hall and shouted over her shoulder, "Everyone, grab every blanket you can find! Star's body temperature can't get any lower or she'll dies faster! Quick!" Everyone grabbed a blanket or two and brought it to Star's room.  
  
They wrapped Star in the blankets but Star was still cold. Sarah bit her lip but then ordered everyone to step back. Everyone did, confused. But then they saw Sarah's hands glow with fire and the fire left her hands and made a circle around Star. She was heating Star with her powers.  
  
Star stopped shivering and didn't move but they saw her exhale and inhale from time to time. That was their only way of knowing she was alive.  
  
Sarah bit her lip and said, "I better stay here with Star. I could just leave my fire here around her but if she woke up and hit the fire she'll burn and won't feel a thing since she's sleeping in a deep sleep. So she could possibly die. Robin, drive the ship. We're almost there anyway. Beast Boy and Cy, go tell Raven we're almost there and tell her to come here."  
  
Beast Boy saluted her. "Yes, ma'am Captain!" Sarah rolled her eyes but her eyes never left the circle of fire.  
  
Robin drove the ship. He really didn't know what he was doing, wasn't aware he was driving. All he could think was that if Star died, he would blame himself.  
  
"Robin?" came a soft, voice. Robin whirled around hoping it was Star but it was only Sarah.  
  
"Oh, hi." Robin muttered.  
  
Sarah smiled a little and said, "You don't seem too happy to see me." Her smile vanished and she said, "Robin, don't think like that. She will not die."  
  
Robin looked at her and asked, "You can read minds?" Sarah shook her head and shrugged. "It's written on your face." She glanced at the view screen and pointed at a small speak. "There! That's the planet!"  
  
Robin gunned the engines and once he landed on the planet, everyone filled out.  
  
"Where's the cure?" Raven asked. Sarah only pointed to the top of a mountain.  
  
"You mean we have to walk?" cried Beast Boy but he relaxed. "I'll just fly up. Catch the non-flyers later!"  
  
Sarah frowned, thinking.  
  
Raven suggested, "Alright, three of us can fly, the others can't. Cyborg, you're heavy-" "HEY!" he cried but Raven continued ignoring him, "Robin, you aren't heavy and Star doesn't seem to weigh a thing. Beast Boy will carry Star, I'll take Cy and you will take Robin, Sarah."  
  
Everyone agreed. Cy was still saying he wasn't heavy and then Raven threatened to drop him if he complained one more time.  
  
"Hey, Sarah, what is the cure?" Beast Boy asked, carrying Star over to her.  
  
"Well, the cure is-" Sarah was cut off but a screaming voice coming from Star.  
  
Star started screaming, "LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL OF YOU! PLEASE, STOP!" Star cried. She flung her arms and suddenly hit Sarah in the face and Sarah slammed into the side of the mountain.  
  
"Argh!" She cried and almost dropped Robin.  
  
Star started punching Beast Boy who screamed when she threw a bolt at him and he dropped her.  
  
"STAR!" cried Robin and used his line to grab her, just like he had done when she had been shot and started to fall. Star was caught and she immediately went quiet. Robin pulled her up and Sarah grabbed Star's hand and Beast Boy then grabbed Star.  
  
"Whew, never knew Star's bolts could sting. Those things hurt!"  
  
Sarah looked worried and looked up. "We're almost there."  
  
"You're bleeding!" Beast Boy said.  
  
Sarah's lip was bleeding but she kept flying. "I'll be okay. It's not bleeding badly. Star can throw a good punch though."  
  
When the reached the top, in the center was a tree with fruit.  
  
"Weird..." Beast Boy muttered.  
  
"Quick, bring Star to the tree and give her some fruit. She'll start healing!"  
  
They brought Star to the tree and Sarah grabbed a fruit but then a laser beam shot out of nowhere and hit her hand.  
  
"Ah!" She cried and dropped the fruit. She glanced where the laser beam had come from and saw Slade. He held a gun and it was pointed at Sarah's heart. "Do not move." He said. 


	6. Deadly games and promises of no regret

Ok, we left off when Slade shoots Sarah's hand and says do not move. Oh and to others who read my story before, I decided to add more in between the ending and the do not move part. Hope everyone likes this better because it means more chapters! And no one cares...And to answer Lily what happens next here it is! Everyone, enjoy!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah grimaced in pain but held her gaze at Slade. "Leave the Titans alone. This is between you and me...father," Sarah said.  
  
Slade shook his head, "Sorry to break your heart but the Titans will pay for your crimes."  
  
"Crimes?" Raven asked, looking at Sarah who cried, "I did not commit crimes, father. You do. And you're a liar and a thief."  
  
Slade shook his head, "Your crimes against me, Sarah. And I thought you were the smart twin."  
  
Robin slowly grabbed the fruit and put it in Star's mouth.  
  
Sarah saw what he was doing so she decided to get Slade's attention. "So, how did you get here so fast? We took your ship!"  
  
Slade laughed and said, "Tisk tisk tisk, Sarah. I expected you to know that I had a faster ship than that one. But I guess your not that smart. Just like your mother."  
  
Sarah looked up sharply and said in a cold, dark voice, "You take that back. Or you will pay."  
  
Slade laughed again and said, "What can a mere child do? You couldn't save your mother and you couldn't even save your sister. Miss her? She's not as good as you but she is good. And serves my purposes much better."  
  
Sarah asked, "Where is she? What have you done to her?"  
  
Slade shook his head as if he disapproved a child. "Little Sarah, she's in my control now. At first, sure, she was stubborn. But, well...let's say if you ever meet her, she won't ever remember you and she is a whole different person."  
  
Sarah narrowed her eyes at being called 'little' and then her eyes grew wide. "No," was all she could say. "You-you couldn't...you wouldn't..."  
  
Slade said, "On the contray, young Sarah, I can. And I did. She's now all alone, with no past to remember and is empty. Empty until I fill her with my knowledge. And once I get her to kill you, we will rule together and she will never know you were her sister and she'll be mine!"  
  
Sarah screamed in fury and suddenly, fire shot at Slade but Slade merely dodged it and said, "My, my, aren't we getting a little rusty? And I excepted a challenge from you."  
  
Slade suddenly shot chains that grabbed Cy, Raven and Beast Boy. Raven couldn't break free even with her powers, Cy couldn't break it, and Beast Boy couldn't either. Sarah's hands lit with fire and she was about to free them when a cage made of lasers shot out and her, Cy, Beast Boy, and Raven were trapped inside it.  
  
Sarah's eyes narrowed and said through clenched teeth, "You...will...pay...I promise..."  
  
Slade just laughed. He said softly, "Your mother's death was painful, too. I remember when I injected the poison in her. She had been useful; he father was head of a company and had very powerful connections and friends. But when she started to not do what I wanted, I realized how worthless she was. Her father no longer spoke to her after she married me but continued to support her with money. That last check was sent to me. And you know what, Sarah," Slade had put his face right in front of Sarah who looked him straight in the eye. "I enjoyed killing her. Hearing her scream when she was injected. I never felt so much joy in my life to see her begin to die for taking you."  
  
Sarah stared at him, her eyes cold and her hands had fire in them. Suddenly, a boulder went straight for Slade. Slade just laughed and dodged it. "This is pathetic, Sarah! And I thought I wanted YOU!"  
  
Sarah fumed but kept her face stern and just stared with her mouth in a straight line, her eyes narrow slits. Under her breath so no one but her heard, she muttered, "I don't care who you are, father or not. I'll bring you down and have revenge for my mother. I promise if it's the last thing I do. And I'll free my sister from her deadly grip or die trying. Believe me, it isn't over yet. Not even close."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Ok! Well...will that be considered a cliffhanger? Well, I'll try and update soon but everyone, right now, review! Right now! Lol! 


	7. Don't leave me, I love you

Raven glanced at Sarah, almost nervously. Sarah looked ready to kill. Raven decided to talk to her telepathy. She said in her mind to Sarah, Sarah, don't worry. Slade will pay for what he has done.  
  
Sarah looked surprised but her face resumed its hard, cold gaze. She responded, Raven, we must keep Slade's attention from Star. If he finds out she's healing...he might...kill her himself.  
  
Raven nodded and she lifted some rocks and threw them at Slade who just laughed and jumped out of the way. "Raven...you can do much better than that pathetic attempt."  
  
Suddenly, Slade laughed. He turned to where Star and Robin were.  
  
Star was sucking the fruit and her strength was returning. But not quick enough.  
  
Slade said, "Have a nice and painful death, you two."  
  
With that said, he shot a laser beam at both Robin and Star and sent then flying over the cliff. Robin managed to grab the cliff's edge but his grip wasn't strong enough. Star held on to his arm as he struggled to not let go.  
  
"Robin..." Star said. Robin glanced at her and saw color was returning to her face.  
  
Robin wanted to cry with relief but said, "Star? You're awake! Good, now fly then we won't fall to our deaths!"  
  
Star shook her head, "My flying ability has not yet recovered, Robin. But, I wanted to say is...I'm going to let go so you can survive."  
  
"What?" Robin asked, stunned. He tightened his grip on Star's hand.  
  
Star smiled weakly and said, "Robin, I rather that one of us survives than both of us and I want that to be you. Save yourself Robin."  
  
Robin cried, "No! I made a promise that nothing bad would ever happen to you again and I'm going to keep that promise, Star."  
  
Star shook her head slowly, "No, Robin...I want to thank you for being a great and caring friend. You always protected me whenever I was in trouble. And I just wanted to thank you for that, Robin."  
  
Tears welled up in Robin's eyes and he whispered, "Star? I have something to tell you and I hope your listening."  
  
Star nodded and said, "I'm listening."  
  
Robin took a deep breath and said, "I-I love you."  
  
Star's eyes welled up with tears and she whispered back, "I love you too, Robin, and that's why I'm going to let you live. Because I love you."  
  
"Star...no..." Robin said but Star let go. "NO!" Robin cried out. He saw Star's figure vanish in the mist and he struggled himself not to cry.  
  
He wanted so badly to let go and right when he was going to, someone grabbed him and flipped him on the surface. He found Slade standing there, grinning.  
  
"Well, well, well, Robin. How very touching. And you had to admit your feelings for one another right when the other died. Pity."  
  
Robin's hands clenched and he said, "This is you fault. And you're going to pay." With that, Robin kicked Slade in the face and Slade fell. Robin punched Slade harder than he kicked him.  
  
Slade rolled out and stood up. A helicopter appeared and Slade grabbed the rope, climbing. "Hope there's a nice funeral!" He called once he was safe out Robin's reach.  
  
Robin fell to his knees, tears falling freely. The other Titans and Sarah watched, stunned. They liked, no correction, loved each other? How could they not notice? Suddenly the cage and chains disappeared and Sarah stepped over toward Robin. No one knew what to do.  
  
"She's gone, she's gone, she's really, really gone." Robin cried.  
  
Raven stepped forward and looked down, concentrating. She was trying to rise Star. But something interfered. She couldn't seem to locate Star's body.  
  
Sarah gave Raven a question look but turned back to Robin, who's tough face had crumpled and was covered with tears.  
  
Sarah knelled to his level and whispered, "It'll be ok, Robin. Everything will be fine. She's...she's here, watching you. And I don't think she would want you to be like this. I can almost hear her voice, asking you not to cry."  
  
Robin pounded his fist into the ground and said in a shaky voice, "I-I should've known she would have done something like that. It was like her to never think of herself but to think about everyone else...oh God, it's my fault, all my fault."  
  
Sarah stood and whispered to the other Titans, "He might be in shock for awhile. Now, we should be worrying where we should go. It's almost dark and the Pazadanas do not like strangers. We have to find shelter and the ship might be a trap. So we better start searching."  
  
The Titans nodded slowly, and each one of them passed the edge of the rock and said a silent goodbye to their alien friend.  
  
Robin was last and said, facing down where Starfire had last disappeared, "Star...I don't think I'll be able to live without you. But...but...why Star, do you have to be so nice and so caring? Why didn't you save yourself and let me die? Why? Did you want to leave me with this...hole in my heart? Star, I-I can't even breathe. Hardly think of anything but you," he ended softly. "I love you, Starfire." Then, he quickly left, tears threatening to pour over.  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you get the alien girl?" a man's voice asked harshly.  
  
The robot nodded and dropped her body on the floor, in front of his master who was hidden by the shadows.  
  
"Good...everything is going according to plan. Soon, and very soon, I'll contact the Titans and use her as bait. They haven't seen the last of me. Not yet."  
  
The man moved out of the shadows and Slade appeared, grinning.  
  
"Soon, Robin, you'll be mine."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Is that a cliffhanger? O well! Anyways, review now! Please, I need to know if this is good or not and if I should continue! So click that little button that says "submit review" and write your review, please! Oh, and thanks everyone who has reviewed this story! I really appreciate it! So now, review some more! 


	8. Missing You

Wow, I got a lot of reviews! For this story, 33! I feel so special! Anyways, I'll answer some or comment on them.  
  
Starfire fan~ Thanks! It's great to know this is a number one story on someone's list!  
  
RogueSummersLover~I'm sorry! Didn't know this story was so moving!  
  
Muse of Stars~ read and find out! Somewhere below says if she is dead  
or not...I think...or maybe I should save that for later chapters. Nah!  
LOL  
  
Krazy4Robin~ Thanks so much! I added some cause I thought everything  
happened a little too quick and was rushed.  
  
That's all for today and oh, just a note. I had my whole story done  
and was just putting up bits and bits and adding a lot in between and  
I forgot to save! So my whole ending is lost! Don't worry, I'll  
somehow remember...anyways, enjoy!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
* * *  
  
Robin stood, legs apart, outside of the cave Raven had found. He stared at the stars and he saw a shooting star go flying across the black sky. Two words came to him: star fire. He shook his head, trying to get it out of his head. But no matter how hard he tried, the words repeated again and again, unwilling to ever leave.  
  
Robin glanced at the fire burning next to him. Fire. Robin squeezed his eyes tightly. Why couldn't he get her name out of his head? He wished he had never met her, which seemed like forever ago. Maybe then he wouldn't feel this terrible pain in his heart...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were getting some pizza and like always, BB and Cy were fighting over which type of pizza they should get.  
  
Raven muttered, "Why am I surrounded by idiots? What have I ever done to deserve this?"  
  
BB said with a mouthful of pizza, "Maybe its cause of your own existence."  
  
Raven glared at him and, with her eyes glowing white, she dumped the pizza on his head.  
  
Beast Boy said while sauce was running down his head, "Interesting..." he licked some of it. "And still tasty!"  
  
Robin rolled his eyes. "Let's go before you end up with the pitcher on your head, BB."  
  
Beast Boy nodded and everyone left. They were walking when a girl with emerald, green eyes and red hair, stood in their way. She smiled a happy smile that was a little uncertain.  
  
She walked towards them with that little smile. Robin felt odd...like electricity ran through him but not the kind that killed you. A pleasant, nice sensation. The girl's smile seemed to calm any suspicion that she might be an enemy.  
  
"Greetings, humans of the planet Earth! My name is..." she seemed to trail off and her eyes stopped shinning. Robin wished they kept shining. It made him feel good.  
  
As if awaking from a trance, her eyes shined once more and her smile turned happy once more. "Starfire. My name is Starfire from the plant Tamaran. I...well; you can tell that I'm not from here. I...need help. I do not know your Earthly custom ways. For existence, you walk all the time or is this just for partially the time?"  
  
Beast Boy asked, "Uh...what do you except us to do? Fly?" He laughed and then Raven smacked him. "OW!"  
  
Starfire tilted her head, causing her red hair to fall gently. Robin wanted to run his hand through it...wait, where in the world did that thought come from?  
  
"Well, actually...yes. On my planet, it is custom to fly to places, not to walk. We only walk when...well, when we are overcome by boredom."  
  
Robin asked, surprised, "You can fly?"  
  
Starfire nodded, "Yes and my whole planet with me. I shall give you an example!"  
  
She lifted and twirled around in the air. Some people turned to stare, amazed at this beautiful alien girl.  
  
She came down and landed right in front of Robin and giggled. "Your mouth hangs open."  
  
Robin snapped his mouth shut.  
  
Raven shrugged. "That's...nice. I can fly as well. Only this idiot can't and his name is Cyborg. By the way, I'm Raven. I come from the planet Azarath. I've heard of Tamarans...very nice and friendly...and cheery."  
  
Starfire nodded. "Yes, I have heard of your planet. Not very close to mine, though. Oh, and I apologize if I intruded on a walk. I beg forgiveness!" She looked very nervous and took a half a step backwards.  
  
Robin replied quickly, "No, no...we just went out for pizza."  
  
Star tilted her head again and asked innocently, "Pizza? What is this earthly...item?"  
  
Beast Boy and Cy both cried, "You never, in your life, had PIZZA!"  
  
Both of them grabbed Star by both hands and started dragging her to the Tower to eat the leftover pizza. But Star didn't get it so she cried, "Please, release me! I have not done nothing wrong or offense to any of you! Release me!" Suddenly, her eyes glowed green and her hands lit up with green fire bolts. She fired them at both Cy and BB, who cried and were rammed into a brick wall.  
  
Raven glanced at the two and then looked back of Star. "You just became my best friend."  
  
Robin laughed and said, "Don't worry, Star. They just were going to bring you to our home, Titans Tower, and give you some Earth pizza."  
  
Star calmed down and smiled happily, "Then I shall be ever so delighted!"  
  
Robin grinned and everyone walked back.  
  
After trying pizza and getting both a happy, delightful smile from Star and a, "WOW, that was really good! May I please have some more?"  
  
Raven talked quietly to Robin. "She seems...well, she has the skills that are required for someone we need on the team. She would make a good addition to the team. And it would be nice to have a girl besides idiots."  
  
Robin agreed. "Do you want to do the honors?"  
  
Raven shook her head. "If I do, she'll probably burst into tears and give me a hug and I don't do hugs."  
  
Robin nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."  
  
They walked back into the room where BB and Cy were fighting in what other food Star should eat.  
  
"TOFU!" BB screamed  
  
"MEAT!" Cy screamed.  
  
Star looked confused and then screamed, "A NORTANA!"  
  
They all stared at her. Beast Boy asked, "A what?"  
  
Star said innocently, "On my planet, it is a type of treat one receives when one does good deeds. They are delicious."  
  
"Uh...ok...." Beast Boy and Cy both said.  
  
Robin cleared his throat and Star turned to look at him with a happy smile. "Oh! Hello, Robin! Does your throat hurt?"  
  
All of them but Star anime sweat drop.  
  
Robin said, "Well...no, it doesn't. We...well, Raven and I, those two don't count, think you should be...a Teen Titan!"  
  
Star squealed and asked, "Really? Do you really mean it?" With another shriek of delight, she gave Robin a hug.  
  
She was about to hug Raven but Raven said, "Don't even think about it."  
  
~Flashback Ended~  
  
Tears filled Robin's eyes but he somehow held them from falling. He heard a snore from the cave and he knew it was Cyborg.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and he half hoped it was Star as he turned around. It was Sarah, her hair flying in the night wind. Her eyes were full of concern and compassionate for Robin.  
  
She said softly, "I know how it is to lose someone you love. I was there when my mom died slowly of this poison. It...it seemed like I was helpless to help my dying mom...just only able to watch. I know how it feels to feel like you should've done something...to save that person."  
  
Robin said in a voice with no emotion, "You could have saved your mother, you know. You could've came here and gotten the cure."  
  
Sarah's eyes turned angry and she snapped, "I didn't know then. Slade hid the secret from me, making me believe there was no cure. Afterwards, I did discover there was a cure. I felt guilty because maybe I should have somehow known there was a cure and save my mother but I didn't."  
  
Robin turned away to look at the stars. "It doesn't matter now. They're both gone and they died of the same poison. That's that." Robin felt his heart crack.  
  
Sarah's eyes turned back to sadness and she said softly, "Well...Starfire loved you so much that she sacrificed herself for you. I call that brave. That will be the nicest thing that will ever happen to you. People nowadays won't sacrifice themselves for anyone; they only care about themselves."  
  
Robin whispered, "Star wasn't like most people, she was an individual and...special."  
  
Sarah said in a sad voice, "Star's always here next to you. She always will be. Remember that." With that said, Sarah walked back inside the cave.  
  
Robin stared at the stars twinkling in the sky like Starfire's eyes had once done. He turned around and walked slowly back to the cave, wishing she was still alive. He suddenly grabbed a rock and chucked it into the woods beyond the cave. It hit a tree. Robin wished it had hit Slade in the face.  
  
Robin walked into the cave, trying to forget the one girl who had stolen his heart.  
  
* * *  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked at unfamiliar surroundings. It wasn't her room back at the Tower...it was dark and the walls were made out of concrete. She was sleeping on a cold, concrete floor with nothing but a thin blanket.  
  
Suddenly, the events that had happened that day came back to her in a flash. She remembered telling Robin she loved him and she had let go. She had fallen and she had closed her eyes, not wanting to see when she hit the ground. But, instead of the ground, it was two pair of metal hands. They held her tightly as if she was going to try and escape. Then she had blacked out.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the one voice she had despised and hated. "Wake up. I need you now. It's time." It was Slade, the one man who had started all of this. And he now needed her. But it wasn't going to be good. Whatever Slade had planned for her wouldn't be good at all.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Ooh, ok well, cliff hanger or not I have no clue what I want it to be or what it is so you can choose, please review! I just love them, they're all nice! Thanks! 


	9. Remembering and Mislead

Ok, I wrote some more after I added my other chapter. This gets a little more interesting, not all sad and all like the other chapter. More plotting, more action...kind of. Well, I hope you enjoy! I worked really hard on this chapter so review!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
* * *  
  
Cy made breakfast silently.  
  
Suddenly, a tree fell over. Raven muttered, "Sorry..."  
  
Beast Boy tried to smile and he said, "No problem. We all make mistakes."  
  
Sarah came out of the forest. "I saw a tree fall over. Thought it was you. I don't think I'll be going back there."  
  
No one even cracked a smile.  
  
Robin came out of the cave and glanced at his teammates. They were all hurting as much as him. Suddenly, he knew what he should do.  
  
He sat on one of the logs and said, "Remember the time Star drank mustard, thinking it was a drink?"  
  
Cy looked confused but said, "Yeah, that was...weird."  
  
Beast Boy glanced at both of them and blurted out, "Robin, I thought you would get all mad if we mentioned her name and now you're bringing back memories of her?" Raven slapped him.  
  
Robin said quietly,, "Not talking about it doesn't help. Talking about it will make me feel better."  
  
Raven nodded and said, "I remember Star talking to me when I was trying to mediate." She went quiet and she whispered, "I always thought of her annoying when she did that. Now she's...gone, I think I'm going to miss her and it won't feel the same to mediate without her trying to get me to talk."  
  
Beast Boy nodded. "We all kind of...pushed her out of our world. But it didn't seem to matter to her. She must have been real nice just to put up with that all the time."  
  
All the Titans fell silent, remembering the moments with Star, both good and bad.  
  
Sarah spoke up, "Although I didn't know her long, I think she must have been real lucky to have friends like you. And she must have been super nice to put up with you all!"  
  
They laughed, the first time ever since Star had died.  
  
Beast Boy said while laughing, "I once, accidentally, hit her with a balloon filled with oil and she called me, a, uh...she called me a...uh..."  
  
Raven said, "A Klor-Back Varbler Nelk."  
  
Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, that. But you got to admit, that was one of the best tricks ever! Even though I was aiming for Cyborg..."  
  
Continuing, one after the other told a story about what Star did or what Star said and all of them laughing.  
  
* * *  
  
She shook her head. "No," was the reply. "Whatever it is, no."  
  
Slade grinned. "Doesn't matter whether you want to or not. If you don't, then the Titans will never know that you were alive all this time while they were mourning for you."  
  
She looked up. "They...they think I'm dead?"  
  
Slade nodded. "Look for yourself if you don't believe me." A screen appeared behind Slade. Star watched as her friends told things she had done and what she had said. She heard Beast Boy talk about the time he had played that awful trick on her, even though he was aiming for Cy.  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears. They were...laughing. They thought she was dead and they were laughing about old times? Star felt a stab of hurt.  
  
Slade laughed. "Yes, Starfire, they don't care. They're happy you're dead. They wanted you to die. Everything, them being nice and friendly to you, it was all an act. They don't like you."  
  
Starfire gazed down at the ground, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. But was it true?  
  
She then heard Robin then say, "Remember when you two were transported into Raven's mind? She kept asking me over and over again if we could check on you, Raven, and I kept telling her no. But she wouldn't quit asking."  
  
The Titans laughed and her vision blurred. "They don't care," she whispered.  
  
Meanwhile, Slade had left and he was in a different room, laughing. He didn't except that to happen but now, he used it to his advantage. He knew that they were all mourning and just remembering her but he had made it seem like they were mocking her. Things were going better than he expected.  
  
He then decided he should do it without Star. Make it much more painful. He turned off the screen that showed the Titans and told the robots to watch Starfire.  
  
He then contacted the Titans.  
  
* * *  
  
Robin heard his communicator beeped and his heart leaped and one name came to his mind: Starfire. He immediately activated it but instead of seeing the emerald, green eyes he saw the cold eyes of Slade.  
  
Slade talked before he could, "Hello Robin. I see you all are dealing with the fact Starfire is gone very well."  
  
Robin's grip on the communicator tightened and he managed to say through clenched teeth, "You ripped her away from us. You took an innocent life for your own purposes. You are a—"  
  
Slade held up a hand. "I don't think we should be calling each other names. Especially if I have something you love."  
  
Robin felt his hand go cold. "What? You took what I love already."  
  
Slade said, "What if I told you she was very much alive and with me right now?" Robin said, "I wouldn't believe you."  
  
Slade sighed. "No trust. Very well then, you want to see her? Here."  
  
Suddenly, a picture of Starfire huddled in a corner crying was there. Tears rolled down her cheek and down onto the cold, concrete floor.  
  
Robin's heart leaped. Alive! He wanted to dance for joy. "Let me talk to her," he demanded.  
  
Slade appeared, replacing Starfire. "Sorry, can't do that."  
  
Robin yelled, "LET HER GO SLADE AND TAKE ME!"  
  
Slade shook his head. "Now, why would I do that? Look, you're all mourning over the girl. Maybe she's the piece that if remove, the rest fall too. But, I do propose a deal. Meet me back on the top of the mountain where we last fought at sunset. We'll let Starfire choose."  
  
Robin stared. Had he gone mad? Of course Starfire would come back with him!  
  
Robin nodded. "Deal."  
  
Slade nodded too. He said, "Oh and one more thing. That poison that you cured? Well, when Starfire was sleeping, I re-injected some more. She'll die at exactly sunset in two days. I added some more poison so that it moves faster but she doesn't feel a thing until the final stage. So tomorrow, at sunset, if you don't get her back, she'll be gone forever, this time for real." The screen went blank.  
  
Robin stood and looked across the valley, next to the forest. I'll find you Star. I promise you that I'll get you back.  
  
* * *  
  
Slade enjoyed another drink. There was no way Robin could win. First, Starfire was hurt. She wasn't going back anytime soon to them. And if she did, he could always shoot some more poison to make the process of killing her faster. This was perfect. Soon, Robin would be his and the girl would be used as bait if he ever tried to disobey him.  
  
Slade laughed, delighted. There was no way he would lose.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Ok! That's all for now! Sorry! Don't hurt me! Now, please update, I worked really hard on this chapter and I want to know if this is a good chapter or a bad one. I'm going to go write some more and probably update tomorrow. No promises! Now, review! Oh, and sorry it's so short. Oh, and questions that I hope will get answer, I can't seem to get my words slanted. I tried the Italic on Microsoft but nothing works! Please tell me in your review (you're going to review...right?) how you do it! 


	10. Seeing and Tracking

I wasn't planning on updating so soon but I'm bored and decided, why not? Anyways, I want to thank all my reviews. Oh, and after this is over (tears) I'm thinking of a sequel. Tell me if I should have one! Ok, on with the story. We now discovered Starfire thinks the Titans were laughing and mocking her cause Slade told her and she saw Robin talking about the time she kept asking to check up on Raven and Starfire took it the wrong way. Meanwhile, Slade's happy. Ok, read and review!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
* * *  
  
Robin ran the whole way. At the mountain, he was out of breath but he ignored his panting and his aching lungs. All he cared about was seeing Starfire.  
  
Raven carried Cyborg and he didn't complain, Sarah took Robin, and Beast Boy just flew by himself.  
  
In the top, Robin paced impatiently. Slade was late.  
  
Suddenly, a helicopter landed and out came Slade, grinning. Following his was Starfire, a gun pointed at her head by a robot, who shoved her roughly to get off the helicopter.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin called happily. He took a step forward, ready to hold her but Slade shook his head.  
  
"Remember our deal Robin? You stand there, on that side of the cliff, and I'll stand here."  
  
Robin nodded and walked to his spot across from Slade. Starfire was placed in the middle.  
  
"Choose, now, Starfire, who you want to go with. And make it wise..." Slade demanded.  
  
Starfire gazed at Robin for a spilt second and then turned and began walking towards Slade.  
  
Robin asked, surprised, "Starfire? Where...what...come to me! What are you doing?"  
  
Starfire shook her head and said in a whisper, "No. I won't go with you. You've tricked me over all these years."  
  
Robin asked, astounded, "What? I would never—"  
  
Starfire snapped, "Stop it! Stop all the lies! I heard you all laughing and talking about me, when you thought I was dead! You never liked me, it was all an act!"  
  
Robin shook his head and whispered, "Never, Star...I would never..."  
  
Starfire turned her back to Robin and faced Slade. "How can I believe you, Robin? You promised you wouldn't get over obsessed with Slade again and you did! How can I believe someone who breaks promises like it's nothing?"  
  
Slade whispered, "Yes, Starfire, they're all betrayers. They all laughed and mocked you. Now, come to me."  
  
Starfire took another step closer to Slade. "STARFIRE NO! Don't do it! He's tricking you!"  
  
Starfire spun on her heel and faced Robin and pointed a finger at him. "How dare you! You say he's tricking me yet you are just like him! On my planet, those who accuse others of their own wrong doings is called a Borbajan!"  
  
"Whoa...that was harsh," Raven muttered. "That's one of the things you never want to be called."  
  
Starfire walked right up to Robin, looked him squarely in the eye and slapped him. She raised her hand to slap him again but he caught it and pulled her in, hugging her and burying her face in his chest while she cried.  
  
Slade merely laughed. "How touching...but she came to me and only came to you to slap you so she's now mine!"  
  
Robin hugged Starfire. "Never!"  
  
Starfire suddenly pushed away. She looked away and then looked at Slade. She turned back to Robin and said softly, "You still tricked me...you mocked me and laughed about me! You said I didn't quit asking you if we could go check on Raven! I...I cannot be with someone who does such things."  
  
She slowly walked back to Slade when Raven encased her in black magic. Raven said, "We weren't laughing at you Starfire. We were...remembering the good times you gave us. We were...happy. We enjoyed them."  
  
Starfire stared at Raven. "Is...are you telling the truth?"  
  
Suddenly, Slade grabbed Starfire and held a gun at her head. "Sorry to break up the moment but we have to go. And, oh, don't even think of taking another step closer. If I push this trigger, her whole body will break down because too much poison is in her. So if I were you, I would think twice before taking a step closer."  
  
He shoved Starfire back into the helicopter and waved goodbye to the Titans.  
  
Robin pounded the ground with his fist. He had held her but she was gone again. And she was going to die tomorrow at sunset if they didn't get her here. Unless...  
  
"Sarah, can we take the fruit to Starfire?" Robin asked.  
  
Sarah shook her head sadly. "No...the poison one must eat here or the cure will wear off if you take it away. Nice thinking though..."  
  
Beast Boy said, "Well...it's good to know she's still alive, not dead!"  
  
Robin growled, "And being with Slade isn't like death? It's torture! We have to get her out of his grip! Now! Raven; start scanning the area for some hint of a location of where Starfire could be. Sarah...Sarah?" Sarah had wandered away.  
  
Robin yelled, "Sarah, get over here! It isn't time to look at the ground! We have to save Starfire!"  
  
Sarah glared at him but said, "Well, I might know where she is. Look at this leaf," she said, picking up a leaf on the ground. "It's rare and only found in one place. So I think I've got a good idea where Slade's hideout is. I noticed Starfire had dropped something right before Slade dragged her to the ship. She gave us a lead. So even though Slade had somehow made her believe we hadn't cared about her, she must have had, a little at least, believe we wouldn't do something like that."  
  
Robin nodded. "Good...lead the way."  
  
Sarah shook her head. "It isn't as close as you might think it is...it's on the other side of the planet. If we walked, Starfire would be dead by the time we got there."  
  
Robin snapped, "We'll then take the ship."  
  
Sarah shook her head. "Slade must have planted a trap in there. I don't think we should..."  
  
Cyborg said, "Don't worry, I'll know if he planted a trap or not. Let's go and check it out."  
  
Sarah bit her lip. "Alright...let's go."  
  
Cyborg grabbed her hand. "Calm down, Sarah. Slade isn't a genius. He was probably to busy getting Starfire to even think about planting a bomb in the ship. Besides, it's HIS ship so it's not like we lose money or anything..."  
  
Sarah laughed. "I guess you're right." Cyborg said, "I know I'm right."  
  
Sarah smiled and ran ahead and started pushing buttons to open the door to the ship.  
  
Cyborg watched Sarah. She wasn't like most girls who always needed jewelry or was a brat. She wasn't the type of girl who was weak or acted like they couldn't do anything without help. She was strong, smart, and sharp. Nothing escaped her. She was unique and special...  
  
Cyborg snapped himself out of it. He didn't have time to think about Sarah. Right now, he had to help Starfire. Who knows what Slade already did to her? He was in control not matter what they did. He could push that trigger and Starfire would be gone forever and this time for real. He hated this. Slade was in control and he knew it. He was pulling the strings here.  
  
"Cyborg, are you going to help me or what? I don't want to get blown up by myself, you know," Sarah called.  
  
Cyborg grinned. "Coming!"  
  
Robin glanced at Cyborg and Sarah, both going inside. He shook his head sadly. He was happy Cyborg had finally got someone instead of feeling awkward with his paired up teammates. But...he just wanted to find Starfire right now.  
  
Robin searched the ship for any bomb. He found nothing. But Sarah found something.  
  
The Titans and her all studied the controls and view screens in the control room. Beast Boy asked, "So what? Everything seems in order here."  
  
Sarah shook her head. "It seems but it isn't. See, you at this cable here," she said pointing to a thin wire that was half hidden. "Slade cut it. That wire is the thing that makes this ship go fast. Now, it's like an ordinary ship meaning..."  
  
Cyborg finished up, "Meaning Starfire's doomed if we don't get a move on."  
  
Sarah nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Robin asked, "But...when will we make it?"  
  
Sarah avoided eye contact. "Maybe...half an hour before sunset."  
  
Beast Boy groaned. Raven asked, "But if this is an ordinary ship, wouldn't it take three to a week to get there?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "No. See, even though it lost the ability to extremely fast, it's still faster than most ships. It's hard to explain..."  
  
Raven nodded. "Let's spend no more time talking. Time's ticking away and if we don't started moving, Starfire will be dead." Robin nodded. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." They watched him leave as if he was moving underwater. He moved slowly and painfully. Sarah said quietly, "He's hurting. He'll be fine when he sees Starfire again." They all nodded and Sarah started up the ship.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Ok, review! Later chapters might come next weekend or maybe today! 


	11. QUESTION!

Ok, sorry, this isn't a chapter but I need to know...should I make Starfire lose her memory or no? Please, tell me in your reviews because I don't know if I should or shouldn't! Oh, and questions that I hope will get answer, I can't seem to get my words slanted. I tried the Italic on Microsoft but nothing works! Please tell me in your review (you're going to review...right?) how you do it! 


	12. Dreaming of You

Hey! Well, here's more! Also, that question in chapter 11 will go on until the Titans reach Starfire. Ok, results so far!  
  
Yes~ 6  
  
No~ 5  
  
Keep sending those reviews in and vote!  
  
Ok to comment of respond to some reviews:  
  
The White Shadow~ Thank you! The best love story? Thank you so much!  
  
ankalima-silma~ Wow! I inspired you? Wow, never knew I could do that! Well, I'll read your story when it comes out, I promise!  
  
Willow182~ Thank you so much! I've been wondering that for ages! Thank you!  
  
LuvstarXrobin~ AH! Don't hurt me! I'm too innocent to die! And it's whatever the reviewers want, so hurt them! Lol  
  
On with the story!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
* * *  
  
Robin sat on his bed looking at a picture taken at a picnic. Cyborg was strangling Beast Boy while smiling at the camera. Beast Boy was pulling on Raven's hood, asking for help and Raven had a hand on Beast Boy's face, slapping him. Starfire was smiling happily and Robin next to her, smiling slightly.  
  
Robin felt a tear slide down his face. He remembered that day just like it was yesterday. Beast Boy had turned into a mouse and had been climbing on Cyborg's head, which was why he was strangling him. Starfire had flown around in circles, had a little too much mustard. Raven had attempted to calm her down but Starfire ended up just going to the swings and swinger higher and higher happily.  
  
Robin glanced once more at the picture before turning the frame downwards on the dresser. He wanted do hold Starfire and just hold her, catching the scent of her hair, which smelled like peaches.  
  
He walked around his room, not knowing what to do. He opened a curtain and looked at the passing things. The ship was fast; he could barely see what was going by. All he saw was a blur. That was how he felt things were now. Everything that had happened was a blur. And he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
He closed the curtain. He wanted to be in the dark. He hid things much better then. He lied on his bed, staring into darkness. Was this how Starfire felt right now? Like all hope was gone? Did Slade treat her kindly or just through her in some cold place with not sunlight?  
  
All these questions and no answers. Whenever he thought he had an answer, he discovered another question pop up.  
  
Robin fell asleep pondering all these questions.  
  
~Robin's Dream~  
  
Robin was running. From what, he didn't know. Then, through all the darkness, he saw a light. He saw Starfire standing in the light and then he realized: she was the light. She was laughing and she giggled when she saw him. He called out to her but she just turn and ran happily into the darkness. Robin followed, thinking it was all a game.  
  
When he reached a place where there was light he saw Starfire waiting for him, dancing around happily. He inched forward, scared she would run again. She turned and faced him, her red hair twirling around. She looked like an angel.  
  
Suddenly, Slade appeared and laughed. "She's mine, Robin. She belongs to me now."  
  
Starfire's smile faded and her eyes dulled. Her clothing changed too. Looking like Robin's uniform when he was in Slade's control but hers was black. She said with cold, hateful eyes like Slade, "You promised never to get over obsessed with Slade again. You promised..."  
  
Robin ran forward, trying to reach her. "I'm sorry, Starfire! Forgive me! Star, no! Wait!" He tripped over roots trying to get to her. She seemed to be moving backwards without moving her legs. She was getting farther and farther with every step he took.  
  
He heard Slade laugh and say, "You cannot win, Robin, not matter how hard you try. She's mine."  
  
Robin screamed, "NO! Starfire!"  
  
He heard Starfire say, though her voice was fading as she slowly disappeared, "You promised Robin...you promised...I can't trust you now...you promised..."  
  
"NO!" Robin screamed and then he heard a gunshot.  
  
Robin awoke from his dream in a cold sweat. Robin pounded the wall and then kicked it angrily. "No..." he whispered.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` Aw, very bad place to end it. So it can go either way: Star can have her mind erased or she won't...just thought this dream would spark an interest...anyways...REVIEW! 


	13. Knowing your Secret and the Vision

I felt bad because that last chapter was really short so here is another short chapter...combine it with the other one and you'll get one big chapter! LOL I realized something: I never did a disclaimer! I feel like an idiot but I will do it right now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
Also, I never told anyone but my goal for review was actually 2...LOL. But since I got THIS many reviews, my goal has gone higher...I'll tell you all when you past it!  
  
On with the story!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
* * *  
  
"Let go of me this instant!" Starfire screamed. Slade was dragging her back into that cold room and she decided to resist.  
  
Slade said angrily, "Get in there now or I'll wipe all your memories clean!"  
  
Starfire stopped struggling and asked, "Wipe my memories?"  
  
Slade pretended he had made a terrible mistake. "Oops, did that come out loud? Well, since I already told you, I guess I could tell you the rest. See, even if you little friends are able to save you from the poison I re injected into your body, later that night you're memories will be erased. So it's very simple. Robin joins me, you keep your life and your memories."  
  
Starfire's eyes welled up with tears. She said in a shaky voice, "You lied to me once, what would be stopping you from lying to me again?"  
  
Slade laughed. "Think about it. It would torture your friends when they found out they had yet another problem to solve."  
  
Starfire asked, puzzled, "Why won't you release me Slade? And why did you shoot me with the poison in the first place? It would have saved much more time if you had shot Robin, grabbed him and run off."  
  
Slade shook his head. "I do want Robin but then I found something out about you, Starfire. Or should I say Princess Koriand'r?"  
  
Starfire gasped. "No...how could you have found out? No one knows!"  
  
Slade laughed. "Being a princess, you're famous throughout the whole galaxy. While traveling here, I found that out. First, we were hit and our engine went down and when we stopped for repairs, I heard some nobles talking about a young princess that ad left the planet with her sister, Kormand'r."  
  
"I thought maybe I could kidnap the princesses and get money from that but that's when I realized that the English translation for your name was Starfire. Then I knew it had to be you. So, now, I can use you as a hostage for two reasons. One, to get Robin and two, to get money from your parents, the king and queen of Tamaran."  
  
"So, little princess, you will do as I say...or face severe punishment."  
  
* * *  
  
Raven meditated in her room. Her room was next to Robin's and she had heard the pounding on the walls but she knew he was just hurting inside.  
  
Raven suddenly felt something, something tugging at her. She focused on it and she saw faintly Starfire. Slade was laughing. She saw the rest of her team, looking confused and Sarah asked and Raven heard faintly, "We cured Starfire, so why are you laughing?" Slade just pointed at the sky. It had turned dark. Raven suddenly knew something was wrong.  
  
She saw Starfire scream and then open her eyes slowly. She looked around. "Where...where am I? Who are you? Who...who am I?"  
  
Raven's vision went black. Raven knew that had been a vision into the future. But...Starfire lost her memory. How? And why?  
  
Raven tried to bring the vision back but no matter how hard she tried, she came up with nothing.  
  
Raven shook her head. Maybe it was nothing, maybe she dosed off a bit...maybe.  
  
Raven decided to talk to the other Ravens, since they all would have the same vision. She transported herself into her mind.  
  
Raven glanced around, hoping to see someone. "Raven! Raven!" A girl called out. Raven turned around and saw Happy Raven.  
  
"Oh, great," Raven muttered.  
  
Happy ran right up to her and asked, "Did you get the vision too? I received it while flying around. I thought maybe I was just sleeping but..."  
  
Raven shook her head. "No...I saw it too. I need to find out if the rest of the Ravens saw it too."  
  
Happy nodded. Raven brought all the Ravens. They were all talking with confused voices.  
  
Raven said loudly, "So, I'm guessing you all had the same vision." Every Raven nodded. Raven frowned. "Then I have to go back and warn the others that Slade has a trick up his leave to erase Starfire's mind clean. And he's probably going to fill it with his knowledge and that can't be good."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Hey, this vision CAN be changed! The future can be changed, to all those who want Star to keep her memory! Now, go vote! This voting will end VERY soon because the story will be over in about 3 to 4 chapters! I'm thinking of a sequel, though...REVIEW! 


	14. Crazy Thrill Ride

Ok hey! I decided to update! Ok, this might seem out of place since this is suppose to be about saving Star but I thought it was too sad so here it is now! The funny part...oh, and whatever happens to Beast Boy here, don't hurt me for it! I like him, I really do!  
  
Comments on reviews!  
  
lulugir715~whoa! Thought for a second you hated! I was like "NO!" LOL! Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
LhoT~ YUP! I am a girl! How did you know? LOL! Aw, I touched your heart? That is so nice! Thank you!  
  
BRIdoubleP~ LOL! That always seems to happen to me, that the author tortures me too! LOL  
  
batgurl101~ LOL! I meant to respond to yours before, but it slipped my mind! So, saying sorry now! Anyways, thanks! LOL!  
  
werewolf242002~ best story ever, huh? Why, thank you so much! And, oh, yeah, I'm mostly interested in Starfire and Robin ones.  
  
FluffyInuDemon~ Yeah, I'm not allowed to post that kind of info. But hey, that's ok! And I love your story so much!  
  
Ok, no more reviewing commenting 'cause it is time for (drum roll)...THE STORY! YAY!  
  
Oh, and this chapter is longer! DOUBLE YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Raven left and quickly flew down the hall. She found Sarah, piloting like an expert and Cyborg watching, amazed.  
  
"Wow, you drive like you do this all the time!" Cyborg exclaimed, after Sarah dodged a tree.  
  
Sarah shrugged. "I grew up around technology. Slade made my sister and me train every day and at the end, we had to fight each other. We once fought with two ships. So I know a thing or two about them." Sarah winked.  
  
Raven coughed. Sarah and Cyborg's face went red and Cyborg said, "Dude, Raven, don't go sneaking up on people like that!"  
  
Raven glared. "Cyborg, now is not the time. Sarah," Raven said, turning to the brown head. "I had a vision-"  
  
Cyborg interrupted, "Good, so go tell it to those other Ravens. They will love talking gothic with you."  
  
Raven's black magic covered Cyborg's mouth. "As I was saying, I had a vision...about Starfire. Slade is going to do more than try to kill her. He's going to erase his memory after sunset, about five minutes later. We need to find a way to stop him before any of this happens."  
  
Sarah bit her lip. "I'm going as fast as I can that won't possible kill us."  
  
Raven snapped, "Go full speed."  
  
Sarah shook her head no. "No, we can't. We'll definitely run into a tree then. It's nighttime too. There is no way your making me make this ship go top speed."  
  
Raven's eyes narrowed. "Get out of the way," she said, shoving Sarah off the chair. "I'm driving."  
  
Cyborg groaned. "We're all going to die."  
  
Raven snapped angrily, "Unless you don't want to be tied to the top of this ship, you better keep your metal mouth shut!"  
  
Cyborg exclaimed, "It's not a metal mouth!"  
  
He soon found himself on the top of the ship, screaming for his life. "Ok, ok Raven you win! I'm sorry! I'll never mutter a word again! Just get me off! Ah!"  
  
Leaves filled his mouth.  
  
In the control room, Sarah frowned. "I think we should let him off now, Raven. He said sorry."  
  
Raven asked, "Would you care to join him?"  
  
Sarah replied, "No."  
  
"Good, then you keep your mouth shut."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cyborg's face against the side window. "Oh, Lord..." she muttered.  
  
Raven saw it too and pulled down a curtain, covering his face.  
  
Sarah opened the door to the outside and saw Cyborg. The strings had snapped and he was holding on for dear life.  
  
A branch almost hit her in the face but she dodged it. She shut the door behind her and flew to Cyborg and was using a lot of her strength to stay up with the ship that was going at top speed.  
  
"Grab onto my hand if you want to live!" Sarah screamed over the howling winds.  
  
Cyborg looked scared to death but grabbed onto Sarah. Sarah flew back to the door and then found out it was locked.  
  
"Oh, Lord..." she muttered again.  
  
* * *  
  
Beast Boy was hanging out in his room, listening to music with headphones. He was listening to Headstrong.  
  
"Back off, I'll take you on! Headstrong, I'll take on anyone!" Beast screamed, glad that these walls were soundproof.  
  
He twirled around and then, glancing at the window; he saw Sarah and Cyborg yelling at him. He blushed red and then saw how fast the ship was going and frowned. He thought, 'Dude, those two are meant for each other. They're both daredevils...'  
  
He turned on the headphones louder and closed his curtain. He didn't feel like being teased by Cyborg for not being brave to go out with them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is he some sort of IDIOT?" Sarah yelled. They had been screaming for help and Beast Boy just frowned and shut his window.  
  
"When I get back in there, I'm going to rearrange his face..." Cyborg started.  
  
Sarah suddenly walked through the wall. Cyborg grinned. He was seeing Sarah's power in action. She shook her head sadly and screamed, "Sorry, Cy, but I can't bring you with me! I used too much energy keeping up with the ship by flying. I'll open the door the instant I get in!"  
  
Cyborg groaned but nodded and Sarah disappeared through the wall.  
  
Inside, Beast Boy was looking amazed. Sarah just sort of...appeared. She had just popped into his room...through the wall. Beast Boy said, a little freaked out, "STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU GHOST!"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and she then ran out of his room. "Uh...ok...that was...interesting..." Beast Boy shrugged and went back to his music.  
  
Sarah ran to the latch door and pried it open. She saw Cyborg, screaming something. She used her powers to grab him and bring him back in. They shut the door tightly and both sighed with relief.  
  
Raven entered the room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Cyborg screamed, "RAVEN I WAS HALF KILLED OUT THERE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? JEEZ, I SAID SORRY!"  
  
Raven nodded and said simply for moving on, "Okay, sorry then."  
  
Cyborg stared, openmouthed. "She did not just act like nothing! I was half killed, I was-"  
  
Sarah shook her head and he closed his mouth. Her brown hair was everywhere and she quickly tucked some of it behind her ear. "Remind me never to do that again! And where's my thank you?" Sarah demanded.  
  
"Uh...thanks?" Cyborg said.  
  
Sarah sighed and muttered, "Last time I save your butt from getting whacked by tree branches."  
  
Cyborg exclaimed, "Those tree branches hurt real bad! Jeez, that hurt!"  
  
Sarah smacked him on the head. "Does that hurt too?"  
  
Cyborg nodded. "Ow...what was that for?"  
  
Sarah replied, "Not a proper thank you."  
  
Cyborg grinned. "You know what I'm thinking."  
  
Sarah frowned. "I don't think like an idiot."  
  
Cyborg frowned but said, "Revenge!"  
  
* * *  
  
Raven soon found herself tied to the top of the ship with tape on her mouth. "Mmmmh!" She was tied tightly and she felt tree branches slap her. 'When I get out of here, Cyborg is going to die a painful death.'  
  
She then noticed Beast Boy's window. She inched herself towards it and started banging her head against the window since her hands were tied.  
  
Beast Boy looked out his window and sighed. What was with his friends? First Cyborg and Sarah, now Raven. What next, Robin? Beast Boy closed his curtains.  
  
'Beast Boy better keep BOTH eyes open at night', she thought angrily. She suddenly realized the ropes were loosening. 'Oh God...'  
  
She screamed through her gag.  
  
Meanwhile, in the control room, Cyborg and Sarah were playing cards. "Got any twos?" Cyborg asked, bored.  
  
Sarah shook her head. "Go fish. Got any eights?"  
  
Cyborg shook his head. Sarah picked up a card and squealed. "Fish my wish! I win AGAIN! Oh yeah, go Sarah, go Sarah!" Sarah did a happy dance while Cyborg fumed.  
  
"How do you keep winning? It's impossible to win ten times in a row!"  
  
Sarah shrugged and took the ten bucks in the center of the table. "Don't be a sore loser, Cyborg. Winning isn't everything, you know. Except when there's cash involved, then it's a whole different story..."  
  
Sarah suddenly heard something with her power to hear very distant things. It sounded like...faint screamed. A muffled scream...RAVEN!  
  
Sarah ran and saw Raven's strings loose. VERY loose. Sarah quickly brought her back inside with the door open.  
  
Raven screamed when the tape was off her mouth, "CYBORG!"  
  
Cyborg grinned. "Payback is SWEET!"  
  
Sarah stood between them both. "Ok, I say we don't tell anyone about this...because you two will be in major trouble if Robin hears about this."  
  
"What will I hear about?" Came a voice.  
  
All three of them spun around to see Robin, looking tired but a little curious.  
  
All three of them said, "Err...its all their fault!" And pointed at each other.  
  
Robin looked confused. "What's who's fault?"  
  
Sarah said quickly, "I did nothing, I was apart of nothing so I guess I'll be going bye!"  
  
Sarah started running from the room but Robin held onto her shirt. "Since you're so eager to leave, why don't you tell me what's going on."  
  
"Err...well, see, Cyborg was getting on Raven's nerve and Raven tied Cyborg onto the outside of the ship and I went to go save him and then we were both locked out and when he called to Beast Boy to let us in, he just ignored us and then I opened his window and went in and then brought Cyborg in and then he tied Raven outside with her mouth shut and then I got her when I heard her scream and then we all started talking and then you walked and asked what was going on and I said I had nothing to do with it and then you told me to tell you and that's what happened," Sarah said in one breath.  
  
Robin looked stunned and sighed. Sarah suddenly saw someone besides the tough leader. He saw a teenage boy with a huge responsibility to watch over a team. He wasn't the perfect person; he was a teen who needed time to rest. It seemed he hadn't had a wink of sleep in days.  
  
Sarah said in a quiet voice, "Robin...you have to get some sleep. You're going to collapse in two seconds."  
  
Robin shook his head. "I'm going to drive the ship."  
  
Sarah said, "Sorry, but that's my job. You, go to bed right now!"  
  
Robin shook his head again. "I won't be able to sleep. I'm driving and that's finally." He said that in a firm tone that meant no messing with me.  
  
Sarah sighed, defeated. "Are you sure...it might..." she was hesitate to let Robin drive, due to the fact he was half a sleep.  
  
Robin nodded firmly. "Now go to bed. And that's an order."  
  
Raven, Cyborg, and Sarah all walked out of the control room only to be stopped by Beast Boy.  
  
He said, "Ok, what is up with you guys? I mean you guys could have been hurt out there! Worse, probably, killed! I don't care if your daredevils, you all got to know the limit and right now, you all past it!"  
  
Raven, Cyborg, and Sarah all exchanged looks and then all looked at Beast Boy, who was still scolding them.  
  
Beast Boy was soon on the top of the ship, screaming for dear life.  
  
Sarah said, "Serves him right, after letting us half die out there."  
  
Raven added, "And didn't open the window for us."  
  
They all enjoyed a drink while Beast Boy screamed for his life.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
LOL, well, now REVIEW PLEASE! You guys are so close to breaking my private goal! SO NOW REVIEW! 


	15. Results!

Ok! Results whether Star should lose her memory or not are in! I have to do it now because I have already written to the part where the Titans see Star and I was waiting for the results to continue. Well...oh, and if your choice doesn't win, please don't stop reading this story! I'll...cry! Ok! Results...  
  
Yes~11  
  
No~10  
  
I was laughing because it was off by one point! Well, all the yes fans, I shall begin writing her memory loss. OH! And I decided to tell you all my review goal: 100! We're off by 2 right now so COME ON! TWO MORE! YAY! Oh, and if you give me my last 2 reviews TODAY March 23, 2004, all post...2 more chapters! I'll post it all tomorrow! YAY! LOL! Also, here's a review for those two chapters: When Robin drives and disobeys Sarah's orders to fly low and slow, they have a run in with the Pazadanas...that's all you get! LOL! OH! And I am so sorry! You all thought this was a chapter! Sorry...but, you will get two very soon! 


	16. Disobeying the Rules and Breakfast Fight

WOW! All I can say is WOW! Instead of getting 100, I got 108! I am so happy right now! Thank you, Krazy4Robin who was my 100th reviewer! YAY! OH! IMPORTANT! READ: I have decided to make 3 parts to this story! So, this one, then when Sarah comes back to find Terra with the Titans and then my last one...that'll you'll find out when it comes out! Okay, answering or commenting on reviews:  
  
no name~ LOL! Hey, don't go hurting my other reviewer! LOL  
  
LhoT~ Well, now here is more! I hope you like!  
  
tina~ Thanks for reviewing! And do you REALLY want to know? Well, here it is!  
  
batgurl101~ don't go nuts! I'll lose a review! LOL JK! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Krazy4Robin~ LOL, like that's something to rejoice about! LOL!  
  
Lizziegordo4ever~ Thanks! Do I sound like I know what I'm doing? Really? This is my first FF, so that surprises me...a lot. LOL and thanks for the comment and your review!  
  
Ok! That's all for now! Story time!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I DO own the planet Pazadana and the Pazadanas!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
* * *  
  
Robin had alone volunteered to drive the ship was because he didn't want to go back to sleep and dream that dream again. It felt so...real.  
  
He shook his head. Starfire wouldn't join Slade after she found out he tricked her. He winced, remembering the hurt and pain in her emerald eyes.  
  
He wanted to rid himself of the bad memories but he couldn't. He decided to concentrate on driving so he wouldn't run into a tree.  
  
He had heard Beast Boy scream but Cyborg had brought him into the ship, trying not to let Robin see. Robin had seen but didn't do anything about it. He didn't have the strength to do anything. He had seen Sarah's concerned eyes and he knew she had known why he wanted to drive. She seemed to know him like an open book.  
  
Good thing his teammates couldn't...or could they? Maybe they knew everything he thought, knew all his secrets...  
  
Jeez, I must be crazy. Only Raven can read minds...aw man! Robin knew instantly that Raven must have read his thoughts whenever he was quiet. Argh, what happened to privacy these days?  
  
Robin saw the tree and swerved. Why oh why did Sarah tell him to fly low where all these huge trees were. He could have easily flown above the trees and get to Starfire faster. Hey, why not?  
  
Robin lifted the ship, feeling only the tiniest bit of guilt. He kept going. For Starfire. The sun was slowly rising. Robin kept going.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah lied in bed, relieved to have some time to relax. After she had ran away from Slade, she had never had time to relax. She was always on the run, always finding a new place to live.  
  
She looked at the ceiling. How many times when she was a little girl had she looked at the ceiling? Just to stare there and daydream? She had when she was with her mom but with Slade...she had been forced to fight her sister countless times in battles to prove who was stronger. And she always won. Every time they battled, she would win easily. That's what had hurt her, beating her sister and having Slade yell at her. He had once given her no dinner. Sarah had sneaked some food to her sister and was almost caught.  
  
She sighed, enjoying not having to wake up at five in the morning ever since she was five to train. She remembered once when her sister had sleep in. Slade had given her no food that whole day and made her train harder than ever. Sarah remembered her sister. She knew she would be different now, if Slade had really erased her memories. He would turn her into a person who would fight against her sister. Sarah couldn't let that happen.  
  
She rolled over and then she heard a scream, "TOFU WAFFLES!" A second, deeper voice followed, "BEAST BOY THAT'S JUST NASTY! I WANT REGUALR WAFFLES! NOW!"  
  
Beast Boy yelled back, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, TIE ME TO THE ROOF AGAIN?"  
  
Sarah could almost see Cyborg grin. "Now that's not a bad idea!"  
  
Sarah sighed and got up and walked to the mini kitchen, seeing the two fight. She walked around them and popped in some waffles and tofu waffles. She got out the soy milk and regular milk. She then made some bacon and some tofu dogs.  
  
She then whistled. "Ok, breakfast is served! And it's buffet style!"  
  
The two stopped their fighting to see the food and they both grabbed plates and piled their plates full of food.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. Boys ate so much. Raven walked in and glanced at the boys, who were now eating like they had never ate in their life. Raven said in a cold voice, "You are both going to choke and Sarah and me will watch. So slow down, you idiots."  
  
Cyborg grinned. "Aw, Sarah wouldn't let me choke, will you Sarah?"  
  
Sarah frowned. "I don't think someone said thank you for their cooking. So I guess," she said while snatching both of the boy's plates. "That Raven and I will just have to enjoy this delicious meal."  
  
Raven caught on and even thought she didn't like tofu, she ate some. Sarah ate all the bacon happily.  
  
Both boys exclaimed, with tears in their eyes, "OUR FOOD! NO! OK, thank you Sarah for the meal...can we have it back now?"  
  
Sarah looked at the plate and saw that most of it was gone. "Err...I'll make a new meal for you two."  
  
Raven shoved the plate in the trash. "That was disgusting. I can't believe that's now in my body...yuck."  
  
Sarah laughed and began making two new plates for them. The sun had just risen and seemed to brighten the day. Suddenly, Sarah looked out the window with a frown and saw what had hoped wasn't true.  
  
"Oh my God..." she whispered. They were flying over the trees, away from the protection of the trees to keep them covered. Which could only mean...  
  
Sarah ran out of the room quickly and burst into the control room. "ROBIN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FLY ABOVE THE TREES! WHAT ARE YOU, INSANE?"  
  
Robin shrugged. "I thought we would get there faster if we flew above the trees. Relax, Sarah, we'll be fine."  
  
Sarah shook her head. "You don't understand...the Pazadanas hate strangers and they are born fliers...which mean they have probably seen us."  
  
Robin shrugged again. "We'll explain we're the good guys and trying to bring down a bad guy, no big deal."  
  
Sarah fumed. "You try talking to them. They'll kill you before you have time to scream."  
  
Suddenly, the scanners picked up something following them. Sarah groaned and suddenly, the ship was hit. Sarah fell but Robin caught her, supporting himself on the chair.  
  
Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven walked in. Beast Boy hit the wall when the ship was shaken again by another burst. Beast Boy asked, getting up slowly, "Something is definitely up. My head hurts!"  
  
Raven flew and she saw that Sarah was glaring at Robin angrily. "I TOLD you they would come! Look now!" Sarah stated angrily, jumping up. She glanced at the monitors and screens.  
  
Cyborg said, "No problem. Leave it to Cy and I'll drive. I'm an expert!"  
  
Sarah shook her head and said, "No. Cy, you and Robin are in charge of firing. Raven, you're co pilot. Beast Boy...you're the distraction."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
OK! You're getting more, hold on. I just have to correct a few things and it'll be up soon! Hope you like this chapter and review! Please review! I love all of them, they're all sweet! Thanks to all my reviewers! 


	17. Distraction and A Secret Revealed

Hey! I just updated! Oh, and right after I posted the last chapter, I got a review! So I'll answer it now. This review was for chapter 14:  
  
The White Shadow~ LOL! Didn't think it was THAT funny but thanks! It was all in the mind! LOL  
  
On with this story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own Pac.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
* * *  
  
Beast Boy was forced to be the distraction. He flew out and said, "Hey! Look at me, I'm green! Hey! That rhymed! I must be a poet or something! Thank you to all the adoring fans!" The Pazadanas stared. They looked like humans.  
  
Beast Boy turned into a T-rex. He kept transforming. "WHEE! Hey, tell me to transfer into anything and I'll do it! Only animals!"  
  
One of the Pazadanas with dark, brown hair and dark brown eyes said coolly, "How about the underside of a tuporna?" The rest of them laughed.  
  
Beast Boy scratched his head. "A what?"  
  
The one Pazadana laughed and said to the others, "Look here! A boy doesn't know what it is! What fun we shall have with this green one! Tell me, green one, what is your name? You are stranger to this planet but no worries...we'll eat you later."  
  
Beast Boy screamed and flew back to the ship but realized the ship was gone. "THEY LEFT ME!" He cried.  
  
But then, the ship came and fired at the Pazadanas. They were taken by surprise but knew they would lose so they dropped their weapons.  
  
Sarah flew out of the ship, looking stern. "Alright, you little good for nothings, you're making us late. If we don't get a move on and Starfire dies, I'll have your heads!"  
  
The one who mocked Beast Boy asked, "Who is this Starfire you speak of? Oh, and my name is Pac."  
  
The others introduced themselves but glanced warily at the Titans. The Titans introduced themselves but kept looking at the Pazadanas warily as well.  
  
Pac said with a laugh, "Do not worry, green one called Beast Boy, we do not eat strangers. We do no harm to them, people just like to make up stories of us."  
  
Robin glared at Sarah. "See? We were perfectly fine."  
  
Sarah snapped, "Then how come you fired at us if you don't do harm?"  
  
Pac said, "Well, you see, a ship before yours was here before and the men, they bad. They had stopped here for the night. We watched them, of course. One had a mask and he seemed happy about something. But then...their fire that was there...it spread. We managed to save the forest but the man left without helping. We thought you were with him and didn't want to risk it."  
  
"And this girl you speak of, Starfire, correct? Well, with him, tied up was the most beautiful girl any of us has laid eyes on. She had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. We saw her terror but we knew instantly she must be a fighter. She had glared at the masked man with such hatred...anyways, she had seen us and we spoke to her, removing her gag while the masked man slept in a tent, leaving the girl in her own tent. She told us the masked man called Slade had poisoned her. When her friends and her came here for the cure, Slade appeared and shooting both her and a young man over the cliff. She had let go, letting him live. But she had survived because one of Slade's henchmen caught her. They then played with her mind, making her think her friends hated her. Later, she realized this wasn't true. But it was too late. Slade had re injected some poison and she is to die today, at sunset."  
  
Robin nodded. "We are her friends. We are traveling to save her...but..." Beast Boy said suddenly, "Wait, Sarah, didn't you say we couldn't bring the fruit to Star. Then how are we going to save Star if we don't have the fruit?"  
  
Silence filled the air and Sarah said quietly, "I...I never thought of that."  
  
Robin pounded the ground with his fist angrily. "No..."  
  
Pac asked, "This fruit you speak of...it is found on the peak of the largest mountain, am I not correct?"  
  
The Titans nodded solemnly. Pac grinned. "No worries. See, most people do not know this but...the fruit grows exactly on the other side of the world. So, you will still have the fruit on the other side of the world."  
  
The Titans looked up, excited. Robin said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
With new energy, the Titans ran to the ship. But Pac stopped them. "Titans...I wish to join you on this mission I know these lands better than anyone. I can help you reach your destination faster and without anymore attacks by Pazadanas."  
  
Raven asked, "And how will you accomplish that?"  
  
Pac said with a grin, "I am the prince of Pazadana and whatever I say, goes."  
  
* * *  
  
Slade watched, a smile on his face. He had put an invisible camera on the ship and had been watching all the Titans' moves.  
  
He had just heard what the prince had confirmed and grinned. If he managed to kidnap the prince then he'll have two royal prisoners. The way things were going was perfect. He would have a princess and a prince and an apprentice.  
  
He walked over to Starfire's prison cell, where she was sitting, staring at a wall. There was a little bit of sunlight coming through the window and Star was sitting right there.  
  
Slade knew she got strength from the sunlight and he said in a quiet voice, "I know that you get your strength from the sun, young princess of Tamaran."  
  
Starfire turned to look at him. Slade laughed and nodded. "I know why you left. I know a lot about you, Starfire. I know how you escaped. I even know about your family. Every single one of them. And if you even try to escape, I'll hurt them all."  
  
Starfire showed no sign of nervousness but she felt scared. She said firmly, raising her head slightly, "Is that a threat?"  
  
Slade laughed again and said, "You know, before, you wouldn't have said that. You would have been trembling with fear but now...well, you might turn out cold hearted like me."  
  
Slade left, laughing, and leaving Starfire alone with her thoughts.  
  
Starfire sat on the cold ground and looked around. Were her friends looking for her? Where were they? She knew she had until sunset to live. It was already noon. Where were they? Had they...abandoned her?  
  
'Stop that kind of thinking', she ordered herself. They wouldn't. She trust them completely. Her fate was in their hands.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
That's all for now! Hope you all liked it! A special little treat from me to my adoring fans! LOL! 


	18. Kidnapped Royalty And Little Lies

Ok, I never in my life intended this story to be this long! I only expected to be up to, oh, 10 chapters. But anyways, here is more! But first, review time!! I will comment or answer them! OH! AND NOTE! THANKS FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY! THANK YOU, REVIEWERS!  
  
Lizziegordo4ever~ cool! Thanks! A good story line, huh? Well, thanks!  
  
No clue~ Whoa, write Teen Titans BOOKS? Err, well, haven't thought about that! Anyways, aw, thanks! That makes me feel good! Thank you!  
  
HIPERSON~ Err...ok...um...that's always nice to hear. LOL...well, anyways, check back at the vision. It says well, they find the cure BUT...she loses her memory...so don't hurt me!!  
  
Erin Elise~ Wow! Two thumbs up! YAY! Thank you!  
  
LHoT~ I doubt I'm better than you if you wrote 6 and this is only my first. I only have two books out but this is my first.  
  
BRIdobuleP~ LOL! Don't you hate it when people play mind games with you! BRAIN CRAMP! LOL  
  
Amy~ No, you can read these type of stories at any age! You are a kid at heart! LOL! Anyways, the next J.K. Rowling...I doubt that but thanks so much for the complement!  
  
No name~ Yup, new chapters already! YAY! LOL  
  
Ok, no more time for answering or commenting on reviews. It is time for the story! OH! And this might be my longest chapter! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
* * *  
  
Robin moved the ship as fast as he could. He had to make up the time they had been stopped by the Pazadanas. Pac walked in with a grin. "You must be one lovesick man to drive at this speed."  
  
Robin glanced at him sideways, a little embarrassed. Someone he just met knew all about his crush on Starfire. Starfire. He hoped she was alright and Slade didn't hurt one hair on her red head.  
  
Pac said, "So...this Slade guy...is he that bad? He seems like someone that troubles you often."  
  
Robin nodded and his grip on the controls tightened. "He's hurt us before...just never thought he was capable of this."  
  
Pac nodded slightly and tilted his head. "I can tell you one thing: That Starfire, she's a keeper."  
  
Robin looked at him sharply. "And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Pac replied coolly, "Hey, what if some other boy fell in love with her? Don't be bawling if she loves him back."  
  
Robin snapped, "You better not be telling me you like Starfire 'cause I'll kill you." Pac shrugged. "Think about it. I'm a prince. You're a citizen."  
  
Robin said, "A superhero, thank you very much."  
  
Pac started walking away but stopped and said, "Well...let the best man win the, young bird."  
  
Robin turned red at being called young bird but he said, meeting Pac's gaze, "I...intend...to."  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah had heard everything. She quietly tip toed away. But then Pac walked of the door so Sarah dove through a wall. Unfortunately, it was Beast Boy's. He groaned. "Jeez, giving me a heart attack there, aren't you?"  
  
Sarah didn't respond but waited until Pac's footsteps diminished and then she ran through the door, disappearing. Beast Boy scratched his head, confused.  
  
Sarah followed Pac. She wanted to see what was going to happen. He went into the kitchen to get something. Good. Sarah snuck into his room and looked around. Looked normal.  
  
She looked through everything. She spotted something out of the corner of her eye move. Then, she was hit with magic.  
  
She managed to say, "Jinx..."  
  
Sarah flew up to face her. "What do you want, another butt whopping?"  
  
Jinx laughed and then shot more magic at Sarah. Sarah dodged it all. "Come on, Jinx, a two year old could do better than that!"  
  
Suddenly, Sarah felt two large arms grab her and hold her tightly. She managed to see Mammoth behind her, grinning. "Sarah...me no dummy. No use powers on me, got that?"  
  
Sarah screamed, "You giant, big, idiot! Let go of me!"  
  
Cyborg heard Sarah scream and he burst into Pac's room to see her held by Mammoth. "Yo, peanut brain! Let the lady go!"  
  
Gizmo popped up and said, "Night night, barf brain!" He was about to insert something when Pac walked in.  
  
"Um...what is this, a party? Get out of here! Jeez, no privacy!" Pac stated.  
  
Sarah groaned. "PAC, A LITTLE HELP HERE!"  
  
Pac nodded. "I was kidding, Sarah, jeez!" He suddenly flew and kicked Mammoth square in the face. "GO PAC!"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes but she got out of Mammoth's hold on her. Jinx said, "Come now, let's have a little fun...and a little luck." She threw more magic at the three.  
  
Raven walked in with a vein popping out. "WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET!" She screamed, shaking the ship. Then she noticed the H.I.V.E.  
  
"Oh..." Raven said before Jinx released more magic. "Hey, wanna-be sorceress, watch it!" Raven shot Jinx with her magic, sending her against the wall.  
  
Gizmo said, "I'll get black witch over here and you get the prince!"  
  
Mammoth charged at Pac. Pac simply over and Mammoth went flying straight into the wall, causing the whole ship to shake.  
  
Gizmo screamed, "What are you doing!"  
  
Beast Boy walked in and screamed at everyone, "Alright, listen up! I have had someone walk through my wall, people banging on my window, I've been tied to the top of the ship, and now I can't even get a decent amount of sleep! Ok, everyone...SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone tossed him a confused look and he said triumphantly, ignoring the H.I.V.E., "Yeah, you heard me. Beast Boy is taking a stand to this insanity!"  
  
Raven coughed and gave a glance at the H.I.V.E. Beast Boy then seemed to notice their existence and anime sweat dropped. "Err...go back to your fighting...bye." Everyone glanced at each other.  
  
"Let me handle it!" Gizmo said. He threw a gas bomb and everyone started coughing. No one could see anything and then they heard Pac scream, "Get off of me, you oaf!"  
  
When it cleared, Pac and the H.I.V.E. weren't there.  
  
Beast Boy said nervously when everyone glared at him, "Heh...my bad?"  
  
Robin burst in, his Bo Staff raised. He asked, "What's going on? Where's Pac?"  
  
Everyone glared at Beast Boy. "Err...well, you see, Robin..." he said nervously.  
  
Raven said coldly, "Beast Boy distracted us and the H.I.V.E. got away and taking Pac. I think they wanted him because he's royal."  
  
Robin sighed. "Yet another kidnapping. After awhile, it gets annoying."  
  
The Titans exchanged glances. They hadn't expected that from their leader.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a voice in the control room say, "Hello? Hello?"  
  
Robin ran there and saw on the screen an old man with a crown.  
  
Robin asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The man seemed to stiffen but said, "I am the king of Pazadana, King Torno and I'm looking for my son, Prince Pacno."  
  
Robin looked down. "Well, Your Highness, we kind of...well...he was kidnapped."  
  
The king thundered, "KIDNAPPED! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE SUPERHEROES? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LOST MY SON! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS! BUT FOR NOW, FIND HIM! OR PREPARE FOR THE CONSQUENCES!"  
  
Robin said, without flinching at the harshness at the king's voice, "Sire, we believe he was taken because...he was a prince. He and another girl, Starfire, are both kidnapped by a man named Slade. We are tracking them right now. Their ship is faster so it might take some time."  
  
The king yelled, "Well, of course they took him because of his royalty! And who is Starfire?"  
  
Robin put a picture of Starfire laughing on the screen. "That's her. She was poisoned by Slade and later, kidnapped. So, we will try to find your son. Both of them will probably be in the same cell so it shouldn't be that hard."  
  
The king said in a low, threatening voice, "Find him. And if you fail, I will get the girl have her killed."  
  
He signed off, leaving the Titans stunned.  
  
* * *  
  
The king sat and looked thoughtful. He said softly, "That girl...she looks...familiar. Perhaps...I have met her."  
  
The king brought back the picture of the laughing red head. She was laughing happily and her green eyes twinkling. Where had he seen those eyes? That hair? Her skin...it was orange. Definitely not an earthling but an alien...but from what planet?  
  
He pondered. The red head was surrounded by the friends he had just spoken to. They seemed much more relaxed in the picture, all of them laughing happily.  
  
He glanced at the red head once more. She was beautiful...but where had he seen her?  
  
He remembered suddenly that the planet Tamaran had held a formal. All royalty had attended.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The queen had been holding the hand of a beautiful red head five-year-old girl, whose eyes shinned brightly. The other daughter hadn't been as beautiful but was close. He remembered them because he had been thinking of arranging a marriage between one of them his son, Pacno.  
  
The red head had giggled happily and said in a cheery voice, "Hi! My name is Koriand'r! What is yours?"  
  
Pacno had been stunned and, a little, scared of the beautiful girl. He had said quietly, "Pacno, prince of Pazadana. But...call me Pac."  
  
The girl had nodded and she had twirled on the dance floor, her red hair flying. The queen and king looked proud of their little girl.  
  
Everyone turned and smiled at the girl with red head. Pac had danced a few times with her and the girl, Koriand'r. She had everyone's attention.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"That cannot be Princess Koriand'r. It is impossible! I must be getting old...that girl might look like her but is not! Koriand'r is probably dead!" The king said, frustrated. He walked swiftly from the room, scaring a few servants.  
  
"If she was...Pac would have recognized her for certain. I know he fell in love that day with her and he would have recognized her. But what if he did?"  
  
The king stormed down the royal halls. He said to no one, "I'll think no more of this. I'm an old man and shouldn't be troubling myself with these petty thoughts."  
  
But the king had left the girl's picture in his throne room, the girl laughing and with the pretty green eyes. And someone had went into his room and looked at the screen.  
  
* * *  
  
Starfire sat in the sunlight, absorbing its rays. She knew she was poisoned so it wasn't really helping but it felt good.  
  
Her eyes were closed but she heard a door open and two sets of footsteps. She opened her eyes a little but decided it was probably Slade and a mindless robot.  
  
She kept her eyes closed and sat. Slade's cold voice said, "Thought I should bring you company, Starfire."  
  
Starfire said quietly but firmly, "I do not wish for the presence of another being whom you kidnapped for your reasons and plans. I wish to be alone."  
  
Slade replied, "You don't have a choice."  
  
Starfire replied, "Then leave the being here and you leave."  
  
Slade said through tight lips, "You don't order me around. Seriously, Starfire, I could kill your friends. They don't know that I planted an invisible camera to the ship. I know what they plan and think. And that camera, it is more than watching them. It is a bomb that will explode if I push this little red button. So hold your tongue."  
  
Starfire didn't say anything and Slade left. Starfire asked, her voice full of pity and sorrow, "So...where did Slade kidnap you from?"  
  
The voice said, "Princess...Koriand'r?"  
  
Starfire's eyes popped open and she turned to see Pac. "Pac? Oh no! He is...he is kidnapping all of those royalty! This is terrible!"  
  
Pac asked, "Princess...why didn't you tell me it was you when I talked to you. I knew it was you but you never told me."  
  
Starfire looked away. "I thought it would be safer if you didn't know...I knew who you were, obviously."  
  
Pac nodded and moved closer. "Beautiful Koriand'r, I have found out many things out on my journey. I have seen your friends."  
  
Starfire looked up, relieved. "You saw them! Joyous! Were they all right? What...was Robin ok?"  
  
Pac leaned against the wall. "They're good. I've seen them at battle." He chuckled. "I don't ever want to go against Robin during battle." He showed Starfire a gash on his arm he had received when the H.I.V.E. had attacked.  
  
Starfire asked, her eyes wide, "Robin...he wouldn't have done this. Well...perhaps...but...Robin?"  
  
Pac nodded, grimacing as if in pain. "Yup. He had kept attacking me after I had surrendered. I told him to stop hurting my fellow mates so he did only to attack me."  
  
Starfire shook her head, standing up. "Never. I know Robin. He would never do that. Never. You...you are lying. You must be!" Tears rolled down her face.  
  
Pac jumped up and took her hand. "Beautiful Koriand'r, my light, my star...I have loved you since we met at that formal held by your parents. Do you not see it was destiny that brought us together again? We are meant to be. Koriand'r...will you wed me?"  
  
Starfire yanked her hands out of Pac's hands. "Pac...I'm...I'm sorry. I cannot."  
  
Pac's face went dark and he said bitterly, "It is because of that earth boy, isn't it? He is worth nothing! He is nothing, dear Koriand'r. He has no future. He has no meaning to your life."  
  
Starfire said softly, "No, Pac, you are wrong. Robin is a big meaning to my life. I love him. And nothing you say will change that."  
  
Pac's eyes burned with anger. "Fine. But if anything happens, don't be crying to me?"  
  
Starfire nodded and sat in the sunlight.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
I hate Pac, if you haven't noticed. He's a liar! LOL! Anyways, review! 


	19. Confessions

Hey! I wasn't expecting to update so soon but since I got 37 more reviews than my original goal, which was 100, I decided you all deserved it. To tell you all the truth, this story should have stopped around the 10th chapter! But I kept adding more and more until I got a lot! I am thinking this might be a long story! LOL! I'll try and put more in one chapter! OK! I'm now going to answer or comment on your reviews!  
  
PanBraSaiyin~ I'm a good ole lassie! LOL! And thanks!  
  
Beastgurl7492~ Yup, I never expected it to be this long either. I'll try and make the chapters longer so there will be less chapters!  
  
Lyzz2nwn~ More chapters you request? Well, here is one!  
  
Starfire fan~ You really want to know? Are you sure? Well, then, I'll try and update faster! And aw, you love it! YAY! LOL! Thanks!  
  
LHoT~ I hate Pac too. That's why I gave him a mean personality. But this isn't the last time you'll see him, oh no. In one of the upcoming sequels, he returns. And it isn't pretty, my friend, it isn't pretty...  
  
IMStarfire224~ Whoa, that's freaky! But cool! Hey Starfire clone! LOL! And if the suspense killed you, you would never finish this story...LOL! And no, actually I don't hear blah blah. I must speak your language! LOL!  
  
Catwngs~ I should make him all off a cliff...but I still need him...for future purporses...LOL! Well, anyways, you hate Pac? GOOD! LOL! I was aiming for that!  
  
No name (original)~ Err...I wonder if you could get a shirt saying that? Hm, that would be funny! LOL!  
  
Well, that's all the reviews for now! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
* * *  
  
Robin pushed the controls faster only to have them pushed back firmly by Sarah. Sarah glared angrily and said, "Robin, will you PLEASE stop doing that! Every time I start to think you're going to do what I say, you end up not doing it!"  
  
Robin sighed. "Sorry...just thought we could go a little faster."  
  
Sarah shook her head. "There's a difference between faster and a little faster, Robin."  
  
Robin grinned. "Who can tell?"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Just...listen to me."  
  
Sarah walked swiftly down the hall. Half way, Cyborg walked out of his room. The hall was too narrow so both of them laughed, trying to get around.  
  
Sarah said, "Why don't you just go back into your room so I can get by?"  
  
Cyborg replied, "What fun would that be? Anyways, you go walk into the wall."  
  
Sarah grinned. "This is Beast Boy's room and you know him..."  
  
Cyborg shrugged. "How cares? Then go into my room."  
  
Sarah challenged, "Why don't you?"  
  
Cyborg shot back, "Why can't you?"  
  
The two started shoving each other out of the way until Raven opened her door to see this two.  
  
She frowned and said in a monotone, "Why don't you both just go into a different room and Sarah can walk through walls from there and Cyborg will then come out and walk through the hall."  
  
Sarah said, shocked, "And let him win the I'm-going-to-get-through-the- hallway contest? No way!"  
  
Cyborg replied, "There is no way you can pass me! I am a giant!"  
  
Sarah grinned suddenly. "Oh yes I can..." She suddenly began walking through him. She was then on the other side. "Nay Nay!" she said, teasingly.  
  
Cyborg chased her. "No fair! You walked through me!"  
  
Sarah shrugged, "I went past you so I win! Sarah, the champion!"  
  
Sarah ran into her room without using the door, just running through it. Unfortunately, Cyborg didn't know this and ran right into the door. He rubbed his head. "Ow..." he said.  
  
Sarah poked her head through the door and said, "Ha ha!" she stuck her tongue out then and pulled her head back in.  
  
Cyborg got up, rubbing his aching head, and walked to the control room. He saw Robin jump and then grin at his robot friend. "Jeez, Cy, I thought you were Sarah. She'll kill me if she knew I was going even the slightest bit over her speed limit."  
  
As on cue, both boys heard Sarah yell, "I heard that! You know I have hearing that can extend far! Also, I'm looking out the window and we are going faster! Slow down or I'm driving!"  
  
Robin sighed but slowed down. He said, "Sarah doesn't want me going fast..." his mouth twitched as if deciding whether or not to smile or now. "She thinks the Pazadanas have speed limits."  
  
Cyborg burst out laughing. "You dead serious, man?" Robin nodded.  
  
Cyborg cracked up. "Speed limits...ha!"  
  
Cyborg managed to stop laughing. He said to Robin. "Robin...what do you think of Sarah?" Robin swerved in his chair to face Cyborg and study him carefully. Then he smiled slightly.  
  
"You like her," Robin said matter-of-factly.  
  
Cyborg held up his hands. "No! I mean...she's cool and all but...no! A definitely no! Never going to happen!" 'Who would like a robot anyway?' Cyborg thought unhappily.  
  
Robin cocked his head. "Sarah's cool and all. She's actually pretty powerful. And to be related to Slade she isn't...well, evil or anything."  
  
Cyborg asked, "No but what do you think about her? Is she a girl...I mean, she's like everything I've wanted but...I'm sort of...scared."  
  
To his amazement and surprise, Robin didn't laugh. His face turned to sadness and he said softly, "I felt that way too...don't be scared. You might never be able to tell her how you feel. I missed mine, don't miss yours."  
  
Robin's face suddenly stiffened and he said firmly, "Tell her before something happens. Trust me, if you don't, you'll never forgive yourself."  
  
Cyborg knew he was thinking of Starfire. Cyborg nodded. "Guess your right...I'll do it tomorrow, after this is all done."  
  
Robin shook his head and said firmly, "No. Now."  
  
Cyborg sighed and muttered, "Alright..."  
  
He walked out of the control room, the door closing behind him. He walked nervously to Sarah's room, where a song was blasting through the walls.  
  
'Well', he thought. 'Here goes nothing.' He knocked, his heart thumping. Sarah yelled over the noise, "WHO IS IT?"  
  
'How in the world did she hear him? Oh yeah! Powerful hearing, duh Cy.'  
  
"Cyborg! Uh...mind turning down the volume?"  
  
There was a pause and the words WAT DA HOOK GON BE blasted one last time before it stopped and there was silence. Her door hissed open and Sarah stood before it, hands on hips and with a grin. She was wearing jean capris and a huge t-shirt. Her hair was set in a messy bun and her eyes twinkled with mischief. Cyborg gulped, nervous.  
  
Sarah said, her grin widening, "What's up and if you tell me the ceiling, I'll slap you."  
  
Cyborg said as calmly as he could muster, "Of course not the ceiling! It's definitely the sky!"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "Okay, what's the real reason you're here? It's not 'cause you're bored and it's definitely not 'cause you want to talk about the sky."  
  
Cyborg grinned nervously. "Good eye. Well...the reason I am here is, well..."  
  
Beast Boy's head appeared in the doorway. "He likes you but is too shy to say so."  
  
His head disappeared. Sarah turned her pretty blue eyes to completely focus on Cyborg. There was confusion but amazement. She raised one of her eyebrows and said, "How about you tell me that yourself, big guy?"  
  
Cyborg let out a sigh but said, "Well...I guess what BB said covered it. But, I'll tell you myself. I...I like you, Sarah. I mean, you're not like most girls."  
  
Sarah interrupted with a grin, "Do most girls have superhero powers? Do most girls have an evil villain as a father? So, yup, I'm definitely not normal."  
  
Cyborg glanced at her. "Hey, I'm trying to tell you how I feel so no more interruptions!"  
  
Sarah nodded and Cyborg continued, "I think I've liked you since, well, since we met but I wasn't aware of it then." He saw Sarah start to grin and open her mouth and Cyborg said quickly, "Hey, no interruptions, remember?" Her mouth snapped shut. He took another deep breath and said, "And...whenever I'm around you...I get some...I feel like electricity is running through my body. It's a good sensation. And I only get it around you. So..." Cyborg scratched his head nervously.  
  
Sarah's grin faded and she said, almost a whisper, "Wait...are you serious? This isn't some kind of joke because it's not funny, Cy."  
  
Cyborg gulped but said, his voice shaky, "No...everything I said is true. Sarah...I think I'm crazy about you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Can you hear anything?" Beast Boy whispered, his ear against the wall. Raven nodded her head, which was against the wall as well.  
  
She whispered, "I don't think Sarah has the same feelings as Cyborg has."  
  
Beast Boy groaned. "He's going to be sulky and depressed! Do you know what this means? I just lost my video game partner!"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Maybe...I can help."  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah bit her lip. She had never had anyone...like her. She had promised never to love anyone after running away from Slade. It would be like giving the enemy bait to use against you. But as Sarah looked at Cyborg, she knew she loved him.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a voice inside her head. 'Sarah...Sarah, can you hear me?' Raven!  
  
Sarah thought in her mind, 'Raven! Get out of my head! Ever hear of privacy?'  
  
She could practically see Raven's glare. 'Sarah, Cyborg just opened up to you and now you're just hurting him!'  
  
Sarah snapped back, 'This is none of your business. And if you knew anything about me, you would understand but you don't so shut it.'  
  
Raven responded, 'Actually, I know a lot about you Sarah. See, I don't trust people easily and didn't want Cyborg to get hurt so I looked around in your mind but you came out clean.'  
  
'You read my MIND? What am I, entertainment?'  
  
'No, you're a human being who's hurting Cyborg with your silence. I know you like him. It's so obvious.'  
  
'Like your crush on Beast Boy?'  
  
'I'll ignore that. This is about you and Cyborg. I promise you, you'll feel much better if you tell him how you feel. He won't get hurt because of you.'  
  
'Look at Robin! Look how's he acts like a ghost and never talks anymore! He's paler than anything nowadays!'  
  
'Doesn't mean it'll happen to you. I have to go. Beast Boy keeps poking me and I have to go slap him.'  
  
Sarah knew Raven left so she turned back to Cyborg, who seemed to become more and more nervous. He quickly said, "Uh...guess that was stupid of me. I mean, who could like a half machine, half human? No one, that's who. Well...bye, I guess."  
  
Cyborg started walking away. Sarah felt her heart call out. He was the one. Sarah grabbed his arm. "No, Cy. I'm...I'm sorry I was quiet a long time. I...was thinking about how I felt. And I realized...I love you Cyborg. I really do."  
  
Cyborg grinned. He grabbed Sarah by the waist, pulling her in for a kiss. That's when Beast Boy's door opened and out tumbled Beast Boy. He turned red and said, grinning nervously, "Hey guys...hope I didn't interrupt."  
  
Sarah laughed and Cyborg said through clenched teeth, "Keep BOTH eyes open. Be afraid, Beast Boy. Be very afraid."  
  
Sarah grabbed his arm as he started toward the now scared Beast Boy. She said, "Aw, come on, Cy. Don't hurt him. He's cute." She winked at Beast Boy jokingly.  
  
Cyborg faced her, a grin on his face. "Cute, huh? What about me? Am I cute?"  
  
Sarah giggled. "Maybe..."  
  
Then they went in for a perfect kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Robin walked back into the control room quietly. He had watched the whole Sarah/Cyborg episode. If only he and Star could share a kiss...  
  
Robin gripped the controls tightly. 'Wherever you are, Starfire, I'll get you and save you. I promise. And that's a promise I intend to keep.'  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sorry, that was mostly Cyborg/Sarah but I couldn't resist! More shall be coming soon, just for now, REVIEW! LOL! 


	20. Erased and Wanna Dance?

Everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated! I have been extremely busy with school and other things! See, I just became obsessed with a movie called Ever After and watch it in my spare time, which I don't have a lot of. Anyways, here's commenting or answering your reviews!  
  
Helen~ I'll try now updating every week nowadays. Don't know since I'm busy with school.  
  
Flamingdragonsword~ That would be cool if they did!  
  
Beastgurl7492~ I know it isn't hard. And I love that summary but I can't do it; Starfire has to lose her memories because that is what most the reviewers voted for. And trust me, there are stories out there MUCH longer than this. I just finished reading a 51 chapter story!  
  
Shadow of the Light~ After that threat, I think I won't even think about it.  
  
Morgan~ Wow, new reviewer? Hey! Anyways, here's more!  
  
The White Shadow~ What happens to Starfire, you ask? Read this chapter, if you dare...LOL  
  
BRIdobuleP~ I'll never get tired of seeing you review! You're a very nice reviewer! LOL, that was random but that's ok! I'm random a lot...  
  
RobinandStarfireAllTheWay~ Yeah, this is like the cartoon. I have never even read the comics...LOL  
  
Demon007~ Raven and Beast Boy? He he...you have no clue what I have in store for that couple...and I hate Pac and I'm deciding his beating up. I still need him though for future stories...  
  
Alexandra~ New reviewer YAY! And yes! I will DEFINITELY read and review your story! Aw, a year and half! I have to wait that long? I'll try to hold my patience...  
  
Amy~ It is? I didn't know it was that far and I'm sorry for the long update! I might even give everyone a second chapter today...don't know...anyways, school hates me. I have tons of homework nowadays. But I'll try my best...  
  
Neo Starfire~ Hey, no problem! Your story was cool!  
  
Ok, enough of that. It's story time! And this story is super long! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
* * *  
  
Starfire sat in her corner; Pac in his. Twice, they had turned to glance at each other, only to turn right back to their wall.  
  
Jinx walked in, hands on hips. She smiled. "So how are you doing? Cold? Good." She laughed but Starfire just ignored her. "What's wrong? Don't think Robin will come and save you? Well, he won't. I mean, who will want to save you? He has thousands of girls on Earth that would die to even breath his air. He could pick any girl he wants and she'll be his. But no, he has to pick the alien girl. Instead of the thousands of girls wishing to be his girlfriend."  
  
Jinx leaned against a desk that was facing the wall. "You know, Star, there are many things you don't know about him. Like...he use to have a girlfriend."  
  
Starfire continued ignoring Jinx, but was interested in who Robin's previous girlfriend has been. Jinx went to the bars and said coldly, "You are pathetic. A child does a better job keeping their interest contained than you. And I'll tell you who was his girlfriend. Some girl named Daisy. But hey, don't believe, that's your problem. But don't be crawling to me when you find out he ditches you like he did to Daisy."  
  
Jinx left, leaving Starfire filled with confusion. 'Robin, where are you?' She thought, never feeling more alone.  
  
Starfire glanced at the metal bars. Would her fire bolts have any affect against them? She tried bringing her fire bolts but they didn't come. She then realized that something was on her wrist. Something...metal. It must be stopping her from bringing forth any bolts.  
  
Footsteps came in and soon followed was a cold voice, "I see you have discovered that your fire bolts are useless. Good. Oh, just in case you were wondering how long you are going to live, the sun sets in four hours. Have fun...it'll be the last time." With that said, Slade walked out.  
  
She had until sunset to live. Starfire squeezed her eyes shut. 'Save me Robin.'  
  
* * *  
  
Robin glanced at the clock. Four hours. They had lost time while battling the Pazadanas. Robin glanced around the control room.  
  
Raven walked in, the door shutting behind her. She said quietly, "Robin...promise me you will not do something stupid or disobey Sarah's orders to go slow if I tell you my...vision."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow but nodded. "I promise."  
  
Raven told Robin her vision. Robin's eyes widened. "No...you have to be wrong..."  
  
Raven shook her head. "My visions are 100 percent accurate all the time. I'm sorry Robin...all I know that it happens sometime after the sunsets. So even if we save Star from the poison, her memory will be...gone."  
  
Robin's face turned grim. Raven said sharply, "You promised Robin. Don't even think of disobeying Sarah."  
  
Robin snapped back, "And let Star lose her memory? Never..."  
  
Raven looked enraged. "Robin, you better not. I'll lock you in your room if you even dare to move the tiniest bit faster."  
  
Robin said through clenched teeth, "Make me."  
  
Beast Boy walked in. "Uh...hi?"  
  
Robin moved the ship faster. Raven shouted, "Robin, stop NOW!" The ship shook.  
  
Robin ignored Raven. Beast Boy looked confused. Sarah walked in and used her powers to lift Robin from the pilot seat. "Sorry Robin, but off to your room." She walked out with a struggling Robin.  
  
Cyborg had seen the whole scene. "So...Star's really going to lose her memory?"  
  
Raven nodded. She walked over to take control of the ship.  
  
Beast Boy glanced in the direction Sarah had dragged Robin to. "He snapped...I never knew Robin, the boy wonder, would snap. Star must mean a lot to him."  
  
"No, Beast Boy, I would have never guessed," Raven muttered dryly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sarah, let me GO!" Robin screamed. He had to save Star; he had to prevent Raven's vision from coming true.  
  
Sarah frowned. "Robin, calm down! Jeez!"  
  
Robin hissed, "You want Star to die, don't you? You want her to feel pain and you want her to be alone, all alone without no one or memories."  
  
Sarah's eyes were filled with anger. "No, I don't Robin. I know how it feels to be alone. I know how it feels. I would never want it to happen to another being."  
  
Robin turned to look at her. "So...what happened? I mean you had Slade and your sister."  
  
Sarah looked away. "I...well, my mother had separated us from Slade. But Slade wanted me because of my powers. I was better than my sister and he wanted me more. But...the judge gave him my sister, allowing me to stay with my mom. But then...he killed my mom and he expected me to be given him but I ran away. Ever since then I've been on my own."  
  
Robin nodded slowly. He glanced down at the floor. Sarah's voice said slowly, "Maybe if I didn't run away...my sister would be alright. And memory would be...safe."  
  
Robin shrugged. "Make a decision and never look back at it. What's done is what is done, Sarah. None of it is your fault."  
  
Sarah nodded and glanced at the clock, her eyes widening. "One hour until sunset. And we're not that close to the mountain top."  
  
Robin glanced at her, shocked. "We have to get there before the sun sets. We have to!"  
  
Sarah nodded. "We'll have to go full speed and risk being attacked. But that's a risk we're going to take."  
  
* * *  
  
Starfire was brought to the top of the mountain. Starfire tossed Slade a confused look and Slade said, "You're going to die tonight at sunset. Thought you should have one last sunset."  
  
Starfire felt funny. Like...something was eating inside her stomach. Slade sighed. "The poison is taking affect. Be happy, its affects aren't as painfully as it will be. In half an hour, it will be sunset and that's when you'll really feel pain."  
  
Starfire was kneeling on the ground, tears falling on the dirt and the ground absorbed the moisture. Her last day to live and her friends weren't there.  
  
* * *  
  
Five minutes before sunset. Robin pushed the controls full speed. "Come on, come on..." he muttered.  
  
Sarah suddenly said, "There! I see it! And...there's...two people on it..."  
  
Robin squinted and then his eyes widened. "That's Starfire! And Slade!"  
  
The ship reached the mountain. Raven came running out of the hall, panting. "I can't get Beast Boy's door opened. He probably is listening to some song and bolted his door shut. And I am not in the mood to break down any doors. Let's just go."  
  
Robin nodded and jumped out of the ship. "Starfire!" He screamed happily. And was he surprised when Starfire lifted her head. Tears streaked her face and her eyes held such sadness and pain. Her lip was trembling.  
  
"R-Robin?" She whispered, wincing in pain. Robin took half a step towards her.  
  
Slade laughed. "The poison is taking affect. And you only have two minutes until sunset."  
  
Sarah grabbed the fruit. "Eat," she commanded Starfire who ate obediently.  
  
"One minute," came Slade's voice.  
  
"Starfire, faster!" Sarah demanded. A tear fell down Starfire's face but she continued eating. She then clutched her stomach in pain.  
  
She doubled over, screaming in pain. Sarah screamed, "Starfire, EAT! If you don't you'll die! Just eat...for Robin!"  
  
That knocked some sense into her. She grabbed the fruit with shaking hands. She ate faster and faster. "She's getting much better!" Sarah cried.  
  
Slade started laughing. The sun fell behind him. Sarah looked confused. Raven eyes widened. "NO! Star's memories!" She cried.  
  
Slade laughed harder. "I knew you would have a vision, Raven. That's why I had this planned." He revealed a red button. "I control everything here. And I have the power to erase all of her memories." He pushed the button.  
  
"AH!" Starfire screamed. She held her head, trying to get rid of the pain. Robin tried running to her but Sarah held him back.  
  
"No! Don't! Starfire might end up hurting you because she's in such pain!" Sarah screamed over Starfire's screaming.  
  
Starfire fell to the ground. The, suddenly, she looked around, her pretty green eyes confused and empty. That was the part that hurt Robin the most. The emptiness.  
  
She asked, "Who...who are you? And...who am I?"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ok well that's all for now...  
  
Hey, just joking!! That's my VERY late April fool's joke!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Slade jumped forward. "Watch out! These people are trying to hurt you! They hut you with a stick and knocked you out cold. Are you alright?"  
  
Starfire looked up, confused. "What is my name?"  
  
Slade thought for a moment. Her eyes were green..."You're name is Emerald. My, my, these cruel people have erased all of who you are!"  
  
Starfire said, turning hating eyes towards the Titans, "You...are...the cruelest people! Who would do such a thing?"  
  
Robin stepped forward. "No, wait..."  
  
Starfire snapped, "No. Leave me alone. Now!"  
  
Slade shot ropes that held the Titans tightly. Unable to move, they could only watch as Starfire walked back to Slade. "Please take me home, away from these...monsters!"  
  
Slade nodded. "Come, Emerald. If I am to regain your memories, we shall do the places you know best."  
  
She nodded. She walked back to the ship with one last hating glance at the Titans.  
  
Robin cried, "STARFIRE!" Just as the ship roared to life. And it blasted away.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is your room," Slade said, directing Starfire to a pretty room, not the prison cell. "You have lived with me for your whole life, training and learning from me. I shall re train you and maybe spark some memories from our training exercises."  
  
Starfire nodded. "Thank you...I am sorry, I did not catch your name."  
  
"Call me Master. That is what you use to call me," Slade responded.  
  
"Yes...Master."  
  
"Also, this is your uniform." Slade showed Starfire the same outfit Robin had when he was Slade's apprentice except Starfire's was all black.  
  
Jinx walked in. She nodded towards Starfire, knowing that Slade erased her memories. "Emerald! You are alright!" Jinx cried in false happiness and relief.  
  
Starfire looked blank. "Who are you?"  
  
Jinx said, hugging Star, "It's me! Jinx! Your best friend! Come on, Emerald!"  
  
Starfire just frowned. "I'm...sorry. My memory hasn't returned yet. Oh well. Hello Jinx."  
  
Jinx grinned. 'She's more of an idiot than I expected.'  
  
Slade cleared his throat. "Let us leave Emerald alone. Come, Jinx."  
Jinx obeyed, walking out with Slade. Starfire sat on her bed, confused. Who was she? She flopped on the bed on her stomach. This was confusing. And that boy...he had screamed something...what was it? She suddenly remembered. It had been Starfire.  
  
Suddenly, she had a memory. They boy had said her name before. She remembered feeling...ugly. She had thought of herself as a monster and started flying into space when the boy had screamed the name Starfire. She blinked. She held her head in frustration. This wasn't fun.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, I have to be with the bimbo?" Jinx asked Slade, looking bored.  
  
Slade nodded. "But for now, I'll train her in my ways. She might even be a better fighter than Robin."  
  
Jinx nodded, leaning against the desk. "Whatever. So what do I have to do with her?"  
  
Slade replied, "Be a friend to her, get close. And if she starts remembering, tell her she must be making it up. By then, you'll be close to her she'll believe you and drive out the memories."  
  
Slade walked to her room. "Emerald? We must train immediately."  
  
She walked out; dressed in her uniform Slade had given her. She nodded. "I am ready, Master."  
  
Slade nodded back and walked with her to the training room. She then stopped short, her eyes taking a glazed look.  
  
Starfire was having a memory. She was training. She was flying and turned around to shot some flying objects. She continued flying and let another girl toss some pillars at the rest of the flying objects. (Remember Only Human?)  
  
She blinked again. She turned to Slade and asked, "Master, I just had a memory, I believe. I...I was training with others. There was a girl..."  
  
Slade shook his head. "They were making you train until you almost died. That girl, she was probably aiming for you."  
  
Starfire nodded. "Yes, Master."  
  
Slade gestured at the training room. "Here, we shall reform you into the fighter you are."  
  
She nodded. "I am ready."  
  
* * *  
  
After training for two hours with Slade, Starfire was panting heavily. Slade shook his head. "You can do much better, Emerald. Now, show me!"  
  
She nodded and attacked. Slade just moved and dodged her attacks. She flipped, kicking him while turning. "I think I'm proving myself just fine," she said with a grin. Slade went flying back only to flip back up. He attacked, knocking her into a wall. She pushed off the wall and flew over his head, kicking him.  
  
"Not yet, Emerald. Not yet."  
  
Both of them fought their hardest. Finally, Slade said, "You have progressed much and have done very well. You have pleased me. Return to your quarters where you will sleep until tomorrow." Slade was happy. Ever time she took a swing; she seemed to grow more bitter and hating. Perfect.  
  
She bowed. "Yes, Master."  
  
She walked tiredly to her room and opened the door to find Jinx on her bed, reading a magazine. "What are you doing in my room?" She snapped, bitterness in her voice.  
  
Jinx shrugged. "Just hanging out." She glanced at Starfire who was sweating. "Tough training?"  
  
Starfire only nodded and went to take a shower. When she emerged, she was fresher.  
  
It was midnight and she suddenly heard something. "Did you hear that?" Starfire asked.  
  
Jinx listened. It was pounding music, just like at clubs on Earth. "Yeah, so?"  
  
Starfire grinned. "How about a girls night out?"  
  
Jinx shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Starfire picked an outfit out. She picked a tube red shirt that revealed her stomach, a mini red skirt that was tight and boots that were red (Her boots as her Teen Titans uniform, except they are red and on the top where there is silver, on Emerald's there is black.)  
  
Jinx eyed her. Starfire asked, "Need anything to wear, Jinx?"  
  
Jinx motioned to her outfit. "This is what I'm wearing."  
  
Starfire frowned. "Ok, your choice. Let's go!" She grabbed Jinx hand and flew out of the window.  
  
Little did she know that Slade was watching and he was smiling. "Go on, Starfire. Have fun. It might be the last time you do."  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah made Robin go to the dance party. It was a distraction. But it wasn't working. He sat on a stool, watching everyone dancing.  
  
He seemed to have a fan club where Pazadana girls surrounded him, batting their eyes at him and flirting with the leader.  
  
"Whoa! Look at those girls!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Cyborg looked and his mouth, along with Beast Boy's, fell open, hitting the floor. Sarah smacked Cyborg and Raven smacked Beast Boy.  
  
"Hey, excuse me? I'm right here you know!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
Cyborg grinned sheepishly. "Sorry..."  
  
Sarah and Cyborg went to the dance floor, dancing. Beast Boy played with his fingers. "So...Raven...want to dance?"  
  
Raven glanced at him and sighed. "Fine. But don't get any ideas."  
  
Off they went, leaving Robin with the Pazadana girls. "Hey...my name is Samara. What's yours, cutie?" One girl asked, batting her long eyelashes.  
  
Robin glanced at her and looked away. She inched into his face, her mouth millimeters away from his lips. "Come on, you aren't scared of little ole me, are you?"  
  
Robin frowned and was about to say something when SHE came in. Starfire walked in with a whole new outfit and with Jinx. She smiled at all the boys and walked by them, leaving them with their mouths open. She winked at a couple and most of them followed her, dazed by the red head beauty.  
  
Robin could barely breath. She was fine and unharmed. Sure, she was different but she was safe. He moved past Samara and walked in daze after Starfire.  
  
One Pazadana boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to her and said with a wink, "Hey. My name is Macro. What's yours?"  
  
Starfire batted her eyes. "Emerald."  
  
'Emerald?' Robin thought, confused. Sarah walked over. "Robin..." she said and she saw Starfire. Sarah's eyes widened. She grabbed Robin and dragged him to the refreshments. "Robin, that was Starfire! But...her memory...and what was she doing with Jinx?"  
  
"Hey, now that's not nice. Talking about people behind their backs," came Jinx's voice, purring. Sarah whirled on her.  
  
"What happened to Starfire? She...she doesn't act all like that!"  
  
Jinx shrugged. "First, her name is now Emerald. Second, her memory is gone, Slade filled it and trained her, she wanted to go to party and I went too. That's what happened."  
  
Sarah fumed. Jinx said, "Well, anyways, she won't see you. I'll make sure of it."  
  
Sarah grabbed Jinx and threw her out of the club. "Robin, get Star! I'll deal with Jinx! Go!"  
  
Robin nodded. Cyborg asked, "Dude, is that Star? She looks...wow!"  
  
Robin gave him the death glare. Cyborg grinned nervously and anime sweat dropped.  
  
"Wait, Robin, she already saw you and hates you. She won't let you get too close to her. And she saw me too..."  
  
They both glanced at Beast Boy. "EEK! No way!"  
  
Cyborg said, "All you got to do is put this wee little tracking device to her and that's that. Can you handle that?"  
  
Beast Boy groaned. "Alright, alright. Raven, hold this," he handed Raven his cup of punch. "Beast Boy going to go put a tracking device!"  
  
Beast Boy walked over to Starfire and cleared his throat. "Hey there. My name is..."  
  
Cyborg said in the communicator in his ear, "DON"T USE YOUR REAL NAME!"  
  
"My name is...Garfield Logan!" Beast Boy said out loud.  
  
Starfire smiled but BB realized her eyes weren't as cheerful and as innocent they use to be. "My name is Emerald. Hey, want to dance?" A slow song came on. Beast Boy gulped and glanced at Starfire in her outfit.  
  
"Err...sure..." Starfire grabbed him and pulled him on the dance floor where other couples gathered. She out her hands around his neck and put her lips right next to his ear.  
  
Beast Boy gulped again but put his hands around her waist. 'Ok, the tracking device, put on her skirt, you can do this...'  
  
"Beast Boy, get your hands off Star!" Robin's voice whispered in his ear, the opposite where Starfire mouth was.  
  
Beast Boy smiled nervously. Starfire whispered, "Don't be nervous. I'll take good care of you..."  
  
Beast Boy's face turned white. He quickly stuck the tracking device on her. "Err...that's ok. Just realized, I can't dance! Heh, well, I'll be going!" He started walking away but Starfire grabbed him and pulled him close, her mouth so close to his.  
  
"Don't leave." She pouted. "Stay with me." Beast Boy's face was dead white.  
  
Raven exploded a ceiling lamp.  
  
Robin tensed. "Get BB away from Star! If they kiss..."  
  
Cyborg, "Whoa...just whoa."  
  
Beast Boy, "Err, well, err...you're a nice person and all but...I HAVE TO GO TO THE POTTY!" 'Smooth, BB, real smooth.'  
  
Starfire pouted. "Do you have to? I mean...wouldn't you rather be with me?" She trailed her finger down Beast Boy's face.  
  
"Err...the potty's calling! BE RIGHT BACK!" He then ran to the bathroom at full speed.  
  
Robin and Cyborg followed and found Beast Boy dumping water on his head. "Dude, calm down." Cyborg said.  
  
Beast Boy exploded, "CALM DOWN? YOU CALM DOWN WHEN YOU'RE BEST FRIEND ALMOST KISSES YOU! THAT WAS JUST PLAIN FREAKY!"  
  
Robin stiffened. "Well, no one told you to get too close to her."  
  
Beast Boy groaned. "I got the stupid tracking device on. Jeez, I have never been so scared in my life!"  
  
Robin shrugged. "Let's get out of here and go to the ship."  
  
Cyborg burst out laughing. "Garfield Logan! What kind of name is that?"  
  
Beast Boy stiffened. "My real name."  
  
Cyborg stopped laughing. "Oh...well, mine's Victor Stone."  
  
Robin snapped, "I love this all get-to-know-you stuff but we got to get a move on. NOW!"  
  
They all walked out but Beast Boy stopped. "Go ahead. I have to tie my shoe. Be there in a minute."  
  
Robin and Cyborg shrugged and walked into the club where the lights were so dim, everything seemed dark. Suddenly, Starfire walked up to them, not able to see them in the dim light. "Hey there...my name's Emerald, what's yours?"  
  
Robin felt all the air leave him. This was Starfire but...she acted so different, like she had a whole new personality.  
  
He heard him say, "Emerald? But..." He suddenly remembered she didn't remember. He finished up lamely, "But that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."  
  
Starfire blushed slightly but concealed it well. She said smoothly, "You seem like a boy who likes to have fun. Care for a dance? My last partner has seemed to disappear."  
  
A concern look past over her tough face but she regained her tough face. 'Starfire is in there. Somewhere.' Robin thought.  
  
"Err, well..." Robin stammered, not sure what to do.  
  
Starfire grabbed Robin. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Starfire knew when she grabbed the boy's arm that she had met him before. She turned to look at him but only to find a mask. That mask...  
  
She shook her head, ridding herself of any further memories.  
  
Wait. That mask. She had seen him before. He was the boy Slade had told her tortured her. She shoved Robin into a wall. "You disgusting pig. First, you torture me and now, you hit on me. Get away from me!"  
  
Robin asked, rubbing his head, "What ARE you talking about?"  
  
Starfire said angrily, "Slade told me everything. Whatever. I'm out of this dumb." Starfire began walking out when Robin caught her wrist.  
  
"Star, you have to believe me. Slade is using you! You are a Teen Titan and one of my best friends! You saved my life! Come on, Star, remember!"  
  
Starfire's eyes narrowed. "Leave. Me. Alone."  
  
She suddenly kicked him in the stomach and flew out of the dance club. Robin muttered, "Not this time, Star." And went after her.  
  
When Robin got up, he saw no one. He looked and suddenly, from behind, was kicked hard on his back. He fell and turned around to see Starfire, smirking. "You aren't that tough after all, are you?"  
  
Robin held up his hands. "I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
Starfire growled, "But I want to hurt you." And then she attacked with such fury, Robin was overcome by shock.  
  
Robin didn't want to but began to fight.  
  
* * *  
  
Sarah and Jinx fought, both sweating. "Come...on. You...can do...better...thank that..." Jinx said through pants and kicking.  
  
Sarah grinned. "You know what? I can!" She suddenly kicked at Jinx's legs and Jinx fell and was too tired to stand back up. "Now that's done..."  
  
Sarah ran back into the club and saw Cyborg. "Cyborg! Where's Star and Robin?"  
  
Cyborg shrugged. "They disappeared together."  
  
Sarah spotted Raven and Beast Boy dancing. She used her powers to bring them to her. "Sorry to interrupt but we lost Star and Robin."  
  
BB nodded. "I wonder where they could be..."  
  
All of them looked to the stairs and all ran to it. When they reached the top of the roof, they saw both Starfire and Robin locked in a deadly battle.  
  
Robin was tossing out ever move he could and Starfire was also. She said, "Just give up already! I have no time for this!"  
  
Robin shook his head, "Not until you come with us."  
  
Starfire growled, "That might be awhile then."  
  
They fought and Starfire threw some fire bolts. She mostly fought with her hands and feet, though.  
  
Starfire suddenly delivered one last kick and said, "I have to go but this isn't over yet." She flew away.  
  
Robin pounded the floor with his fist. "No..."  
  
* * *  
  
Starfire climbed back into her window. It was dark and she fumbled for the light when she heard, "Need some light?" And a light flicked on and she saw Slade by her door.  
  
She said airily, "Oh, hey. What's up?"  
  
Slade frowned. "I know about your little fight with the Titans. I know everything."  
  
Starfire growled, "Good. I want to get some sleep so bye."  
  
"Don't order me around."  
  
"Fine. Please leave so I can sleep. Better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
"Good."  
  
Slade left. Starfire plopped on her bed, tired. "Whew, that was one tough battle. Whew."  
  
And she fell asleep.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Good bad? Review and tell me! More chapters shall come soon! 


	21. Remeber who you are?

I am so sorry I haven't updated! See, I was first sick and then when I was better, went to go type it and I finished like two weeks ago but then my internet was messed up and it wasn't fixed until now. Ok, everyone must read this! IMPORTANT! Ok, I have been writing an Ever After story so now this story may come slower. So don't yell at me! I only have one more chapter after this, I swear! Ok review time! And wow, thank you everyone! I got a lot of reviews for chapter 20 and you should have seen my face! Pure joy! Thank you!  
  
Beastgurl7492- Thank you for the suggestion! I changed it a bit but I used it! Thank you so much, I was having a major writer's block! Everyone please thank Beastgurl7492 because without her, there wouldn't be a chapter for a long time!  
  
BRIdoubleP- I am sorry, I couldn't help myself. But no worries, there won't be another prank like that again ever!  
  
Starsbunny- Yes, more chapters but only one more after this! This story has extended far too long and has to end. Hope you like it!  
  
Shadow of the Light- OMG, when I was reading your review I was laughing. Thank you for being a GREAT reviewer!  
  
Demon007- Sorry but it would be more feeling that way. Then in this chapter, it would be like her saying to herself "Why did I act like that to him?"  
  
Starfire Fan- Aw, thank you very much! You have been a great reviewer ever since I started and you saying that made me feel really good! Thank you and hope you like the rest!  
  
IMStarfire2247- AH! DON'T HURT ME, EMERALD MADE ME DO IT! DON'T HURT ME! LOL, don't hurt me cause then I can't finish the story! And thank you for loving this story very much!  
  
Hhgfdx- Thanks for telling me that and sorry for the error. Hopefully, I didn't forget this time.  
  
Anonymous- LOL, thanks! Poor BB....I was going to do something like Starfire (Cough, um, Emerald) begins to try and kiss him but I thought that went to far.  
  
The White Shadow- Well, Emerald (I thought of this when my teacher said the book fair's theme was Emerald Adventures, this book). Also, Slade DID get mad but he needs Star for (clasps mouth shut) whoa, almost gave away the surprise (actually, it really isn't but whatever) Anyways, read this chapter and you'll find out what the hell I'm talking about.  
  
Starfire7777- Hey Amy! Like he name! Well, your waiting is done...for now! (laughs evilly) LOL  
  
LuckyLadyStar- Thanks! Yeah, Cyborg being the fifth wheel (bb and ray, star and robin) made me feel sad for him. And thanks! I love new reviewers so thank you for reviewing!  
  
FLying Star- Thank you for reading all those chapters! Your poor eyes! Anyways, only this one and one more chapters. Also, I checked out your stories, they rock!  
  
AntimatterManticore- DON'T GO CRAZY! LOL. Anyways, here is another chapter to satisfy your eagerness.  
  
Starfirelover/Robinlover- Thank you very much! I am very happy you like this story that much! It makes me feel really good that I'm on the top on some reviewers lists! Thank you!  
  
RobinRox13- Thank you! Here, a chapter! Can you wait till the last one or will you explode from excitement? LOL! Hope you like!  
  
It is really BRIdoubleP- Nope, not the end but very close. Here, don't hurt me just take the chapter! LOL! Hope you like!  
  
THANK YOU! But that's all the time we have so...  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Titans.  
  
Let us begin!

* * *

Robin began to chase Star but Raven held him with her powers. "No...we have the tracker on her. We'll go together."  
  
Raven let go and then lifted off the ground with the other Titans and Sarah. Sarah carried Cyborg and Raven took Robin.  
  
Robin was quiet but then he asked Raven softly, "What's up with you and Beast Boy?"  
  
Raven looked straight ahead and responded in a monotone, "Nothing. And if there was something up, it wouldn't be any of your business."  
  
"Well, I was just asking."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
They continued to fly, following the tracker. Cyborg glanced at his built-in-the-arm monitor. "Jeez, she's fast," he muttered. He then glanced at Robin, whom mouth was in a straight line, the lips not even visible.  
  
"Dude, that was some tough battle back there between you and Star," Cyborg commented and earned himself a pinch from Sarah that caused him to yelp a little.  
  
Robin didn't responded for a minute or two but when he did, there was an edge on his voice. "Yeah...Slade took the best thing out of Star and he will pay..."  
  
There was silence, no one wanting to end up getting yelled at by his or her obvious angered leader. So they flew, all quiet but only one thing in mind: Getting to Star.

* * *

**Star's POV**  
  
I couldn't see a thing; everything was pitch black. Yet I heard voices call out. I heard voices. I shook her head, trying to rid myself of the voices. They sounded so familiar, yet I didn't want to remember.  
  
What was happening? I heard a voice but didn't see anything. I concentrated hard on the voice and made out a boy's voice. "No one could replace you, Star."  
  
Why did I feel such happiness, so much joy? My name wasn't Star; it was Emerald.  
  
Why? The same boy again spoke but was saying something else. "I guess one more dance won't kill me..." I felt my arm get held and then I could see. She saw the masked boy again and he was smiling slightly. We then danced. Why I was I dancing with this boy? He had tortured me. Why?  
  
Suddenly, I saw things. Pictures fly before my eyes. Cotton candy. An amusement park. Mustard. The prank. My sister. It hurt my head, all these things. Memories. They were memories.  
  
I saw a girl who was pale and had shoulder length hair. I was asking her if she wished to hang out with me. She said no.  
  
A green boy, the prank boy. Because of him, I had oil all over me.  
  
A half human, half robot...fighting with the green boy because he didn't like his food.  
  
Then the masked boy. Angry...very angry. His anger scared me. He was mad....he was punching a worker at a factory, demanding information on the whereabouts of...who?  
  
Such anger...he betrayed us. Wait, who was us? He shot me...with this red laser beam. But he first had said, "I'm sorry, Star." I almost groaned. Who was this 'Star' girl that they all seemed to love and care about? Why did they mistake her for me?  
  
Some aliens were capturing me. They had this green, rope thing around me, holding me. The masked boy...Robin...tried to grab my foot but missed. He missed. I felt scared. Did he fall to his death?  
  
No, Robin was too strong and smart for that. He cheated death that day to rescue me.  
  
I was hanging off a cliff. Robin was holding me from death. I told him to save himself. He refused, of course. I told him I loved him and that's why I was doing this. I let go and heard him yell "Starfire!" Whoever this Starfire girl was, he loved her very much. And I loved him, for reason.  
  
All the memories stopped playing in my brain at top speed. I was on a cruise ship wearing that beautiful purple dress with the white gloves that reached my elbows. I was walking toward Robin, who was leaning over the rail, looking at the ocean. He had a white flower. I said, not even though I wasn't even thinking of speaking, "Robin, what are you doing?"  
  
Why was I talking to this...this...torturer?  
  
Something in my heart told me it was right.  
  
He glanced at me and then turned back to the ocean. He said, almost to softly for me to hear, "You left me, Star. I thought you could win. But you lost and now you're gone. All hope is gone. Your forever lost now. I failed to save you." Tears streaked his face. He then threw the white flower into the ocean. It sailed in the wind for a moment before resting on the ocean water.  
  
I stared at it. Why had he done that? He glanced at me and as if seeing what I had asked in my head, he smiled slightly. He glanced back at the flower. "That...represented hope. All hope is gone and so is that flower."  
  
He then began to walk away from rail. No, he couldn't leave! I needed him. "Robin!" I cried.  
  
He turned back to me, anger in his eyes. "I don't want you...Emerald." He then walked away and disappeared, as if he turned invisible. I was alone.  
  
I felt scared. I looked around. All around me, faces were floating around. The green one's, the pale one's, the human/robot's, and...Robin's. All began to disappear. Robin was last to leave.  
  
"No!" I cried. "No, no, no! Don't leave me!" I felt someone behind me and turned eagerly, hoping it was Robin coming back for me. But it was Slade with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You lost them. You are mine now," Slade said in his cold voice. No, I wasn't. I wasn't!  
  
I looked around, panicking. Robin usually came to my aide when I was in trouble. He would come. He would HAVE to come.  
  
Slade chuckled softly but even that chuckle was cold and scary, sending up chills in my spine. "He isn't coming. You are no longer Starfire...you are Emerald and you are mine. For my uses and my uses alone."  
  
I glanced down at my clothing. It was my Slade uniform. I turned around fully and saw the Titans, all-staring at me.  
  
Slade pointed his finger at them and yelled, "ATTACK, EMERALD!"  
  
I wouldn't! They were my friends! No, I remember! I remember everything! Please, God, no, don't do this to me! I felt my feet move on their own will and I began attacking them. Tears streamed down my face but I couldn't stop. I was in Slade's control. I was...Emerald.  
  
No! I wouldn't be Emerald! I am Starfire! I tried to stop but I couldn't. My friends didn't even try to defend themselves. They let me attack them over and over again. I could see them and now hear them: "You betrayed us, Starfire. You're now Emerald forever."  
  
"NO!" I cried. I turned to Robin who was staring at me. "Robin..." I whispered. "Help me."  
  
He looked into my eyes. Then he shook his head and then walked to the rail. He began to climb it. He then looked back at me and said, "Goodbye, Star. I only wanted you to be happy and if being Emerald makes you happy, then let it be." Then jumped into the raging waters. I screamed and ran over to the rail to see nothing but water. Then something rose in the waters...it was a black cape.  
  
Tears blurred my vision as I fell to my knees and cried. Everything in my life was gone...I couldn't save myself and I now lost Robin. I lost everyone. They all left me and when I looked up again, I saw a cellar and I was chained to the wall. Forever...because when Robin had always rescued me from danger, I was safe. But Robin was gone and I was alone forever...forever...  
  
"NO!"  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat. Tears were streaming down my face as I glanced at my unfamiliar surroundings. I remembered everything now...every single thing.  
  
"R-Robin...." I said softly, sobbing. "Robin, where are you?"

* * *

Robin was scanning everywhere when Cyborg called, "I found it! Dead ahead!" Robin trained his eyes to a side of a mountain where Robin could make out a square. It looked like a window...  
  
They went to the window and peered inside the darkened room. Robin felt as if all his breath was knocked out of him. Starfire was on a bed, sobbing. She was alive and as beautiful as ever.  
  
"Star..." he breathed. Starfire looked up, startled then saw Robin.  
  
Her green eyes widened and she asked softly, "Robin?"  
  
She ran to the window, overjoyed. She wanted to hug him but the window wouldn't allow that. There were metal bars on the window and, she tried, her star bolts wouldn't penetrate them.  
  
Starfire gripped the cold bars in her hands and stared into the boy wonder's mask. Robin grabbed her hand and held it tightly, scared to let her go again.  
  
In the background, Cyborg was looking at his built in watch and Beast Boy was sleeping, snoring loudly. Raven smacked them both.  
  
Starfire glanced at them, her smile widening. "Friends! It has been long since I have seen you all!"  
  
Beast Boy asked, curiously, "How do we know this is the real deal? Like, this isn't Emerald acting like this? Seriously, Slade could be in there watching us and waiting for her signal or something." He cringed at the glare he received from Robin.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Trust me, that's definitely Star. Who else talks like that?"  
  
Beast Boy nodded. "You got a point..."  
  
Cyborg took out his sonic cannon. "I love this reunion but can we get a move on? We could be in serious trouble if Slade comes along."  
  
Starfire's eyes widened in fear and Robin's grip tightened. "Slade! He must know...he knew everything, even when I was fighting Robin! He is probably even watching us right now!"  
  
"Right there, Star," Slade's cold voice came from behind Star. "Guess there's no use in calling you Emerald. Your part in my plan is finished. All I wanted from you was Robin...I knew he wouldn't sleep until he got you. I found his weak link. Now, Robin, unless you want Starfire to get killed, I suggest you come with me."  
  
Robin questioned. "How are you going to kill Star? You don't even have a gun or laser!"  
  
Slade chuckled. "Ah, thank you for bringing that up. Well, you know my poison? Well, it's still in Starfire even though you cured it. Well, there is a second effect from it. If I want, I push this little button right here and the second effect goes into action. It is worse than the original and far more painful."  
  
"Now, do you still want her to live or would you like to see her dead before your very eyes?"

* * *

Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise, last chapter is the next one! I'll try and post it as soon as I can! I will!  
  
Okay, you know the drill. PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T BE MEAN! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TAKE ALL THE YELLING AND SCREAMING AT ME SO DON'T! Review please! 


	22. Don't Die Now or Ever

-----IMPORTANT----- Right now, I'm crying. Yes, crying. That is because this is the very last chapter and I will write no more. Also, I know I said I was going to make 3 stories, this one, another when Sarah comes back, and another after Terra betrays them but...well, I don't know if I will so don't be disappointed. Now, my last commenting or answering my reviews!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Flying Star TLTSI- I think I just read Trust. Yes, this is the last chapter. I'm seriously crying because I'm going to miss all my wonderful reviewers, like you.

The White Shadow- Well, there'll be no more cliffhangers because this is the last and final chapter. And, LOL, that was funny. Run, Josh, Run! LOL. Thank you for being such a great reviewer, thank you so much!

Krazy4Robin- Well, your wait is over. No more suspense because this is the final chapter and the very last of this story. WAH! LOL

Pan BraSaiyin- LOL, your language is ok. But this isn't rated PG! LOL, JK. I'm going to miss you, you were a wonderful reviewer.

StarfireLover- Thank you. Well, this is soon and now its over. More tears! LOL. I hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing, it means so much to me!

Starfire Fan- It's ok, you don't sound pushy at all. But thank you for reviewing and saying this was your favorite story, which its status may have changed since theirs a lot of really good TT stories out there. Thank you for reviewing and being a really great reviewer!

BeastGurl7492- LOL, yes, only stupid people could. LOL. Thank you, you are also a great reviewer and I'll never ever forget you.

Demon007- LOL, yeah, I forgot about him, thanks for reminding me! And, yeah, I've been busy with school. We're having end of the year exams and there so hard! So I'm sorry it was a month but now...now you don't have to wait any longer because here is the last and final chapter and I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing! You rock!

BRIdoubleP- Yeah, Slade's a mean person. But I wanted add...meaner things to him. It made the story more interesting, right? LOL. And I loved your Ella Enchanted story, it rocked! And I won't stop reading my reviews, I just love reading them! Especially if their nice ones. And thank you! I love to make people yell when they see my stories! LOL. That made me feel really good. Whenever I read your reviews, I feel really good, like I'm the best author in the world. Thank you, you have been such a wonderful reviewer! Thank you so much!

BunnyKat- LOL, I didn't know bunnies could growl. Anyways, thank you! Yes, Robin and Star are such a cute couple! And yes, I updated...my last chapter! OMG, I have to go cry again. LOL. Thank you so much for reviewing!

AntimatterManticore- Yeah, that's Slade! Anyways, thank you for reviewing, this means so much to me, words can't express my joy! Thank you so much!

Lyzz2nwn- Sorry I didn't last time! I had so many and I was in a rush! Anyways, I could never ever hate you! You rock! And now there won't be anymore suspense since this is the last and final chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing! I need to go cry again! Thank you THANK YOU so much! I'll miss you when this is all over. Thank you!

Shadow of the Light- Thank you! And I think about it a lot! Taking time out to review my story means so much to me! Thank you! And yeah, this is the last and final chapter. Thank you and I hope you're still pleased when you revisit again the story! Thank you so much for reviewing, you're the best! Thank you and I'll miss you so much! Thank you THANK YOU!

RobinRox13- LOL, I'm a drama queen too! LOL. And now, I updated! And this is the last and final chapter! OMG, I'm going to cry again! WAH! Anyways, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! Thank you!

Lulugir715- Thank you! When I read your review, I just grinned and now, I'm so happy! Thank you so much! Thank you! You have been so great and I'll miss you when this story is over. And it is! This is the last and final chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

Starfire7777- Thank you! Your stories are good too! Amy, thank you so much for reviewing my story! You are just incredible! Thank you! I'm going to miss you when this story finishes! Which is today because this is the last and final chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing!

Cool Cat 96- New reviewer! Hi and thank you so much for reviewing! Thank you so much! I'm going to miss you when this story ends which is today since this is the last and final chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Okay, I only did the people who reviewed for chapter 21 but thank you to anyone who I didn't thank! Every single one of you rock! Oh and my goal of reviews is...250. If you want, can you try and help me get that goal? And can you guys read and review my Ella Enchanted stories? If you like the book, I mean. Thank you if you do! Anyways, here is the last and final chapter. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Titans.  
  
Robin didn't know what to do. Starfire's eyes were wide with fear. But then they narrowed and she kicked at Slade. "HE WILL NOT BE YOUR APPRENTICE!" She yelled.  
  
Robin could only watch, helplessly, from outside. Slade got up slowly and then laughed. "Starfire, that was a very bad decision and it will cost you greatly! Your life will do!" And then he pushed the button.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"WHERE IS EVERYONE?" Pac yelled. He had been sitting there for hours. He swore under his breath and began to throw stones at the walls.  
  
Suddenly, he heard something behind him. He backed away from the wall and, suddenly, it was blasted down. The Pazadanas were there and then cheering.  
  
"The prince is safe!" One of them shouted. Pac grinned. He began to fly out of the cell and then looked back.  
  
"Slade...if we ever meet again, maybe we can have another agreement...like, partnership," Pac muttered under his breath. He then flew off with his people, who nothing of their prince, who was a cruel, evil man.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(Okay, remember when the king sent them that transmission, demanding that they got his son back? And they sent that picture of Star and the king said it was the princess of Tamaran? And remember that he left the picture on the screen and then someone came and saw it? Well, here's the person who came and saw it.)  
  
The yellow head girl slowly closed the door behind her. She made sure no one was there and she put her hood over her face, to conceal whom she was. She began to walk over the desert sand slowly, the wind blowing everywhere.  
  
She tightened her hold on the butterfly clip. She stared at it. It was the only thing from her past. She only remembered waking up in a cell and the name of her door had said a name. She guessed it was hers. She had left, because she was frightened. But why has she been there?  
  
The girl turned her attention back to the picture of those heroes. They came from Earth...like she had. They were superheroes that defended a city. They were the Teen Titans, always fighting for justice.  
  
The girl decided she would go to them. She decided not to tell them she couldn't remember who she was. She'll make up a past. She'll make up a story.  
  
She began to walk again. She ran a finger over the name that was engraved on the clip. Sarah. Who was Sarah? She couldn't remember but something told her that this Sarah wasn't bad. That they had been close once. But who was she?  
  
Then, Terra began to walk on, walk back and steal a transport and go to Earth and find the Teen Titans.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Starfire fell over, panting. Robin clutched the bars that separated him and Star. "STARFIRE!"  
  
Starfire was gasping for air. Slade began to laugh. "Choose now, Robin, or the girl dies!"  
  
"I'll be your apprentice just stop!" Robin cried.  
  
Slade grinned. "Now that's better..."  
  
Suddenly, Starfire kicked out with the last of her energy and sent Slade flying into a wall. Slade got up and growled. "I see. If that's the way you want to play, then fine." A helicopter came up behind the Titans and blasted down the wall. Slade jumped in the helicopter and said, "We'll meet again, Titans, but next time, you'll be on member short."  
  
Robin muttered, "Not this time." And he took a freeze disk and hurled it at Slade's helicopter. It froze and fell and crash. It then blew up and it looked impossible for there to be a survivor, let alone the bones.  
  
Robin ran inside. "Star!"  
  
Cyborg grabbed her arm and began to take blood test and shake his head. "This is worse, this is much worse."  
  
Sarah stared. "Starfire...don't die. Please don't die. I can't lose another friend. Please...don't..."  
  
Beast Boy was bawling out his eyes. "Starfire! Who's going to eat my tofu? Who's going to eat mustard? Who's going to clean my underwear?"  
  
Raven smacked him. "Enough. Who cares about your pathetic under wears? Who cares about your nasty tofu? Who cares who eats mustard? All we want is Starfire to live, you block head!"  
  
Starfire looked at them weakly. "Friends...please, do not argue. Please...I know you feel deeply about one another. So please...confess your feelings before it is too late. Something like...this...could happen to...you," Starfire's voice was getting softer and softer by the second.  
  
Raven turned the Beast Boy, hands over her chest. Beast Boy imitated her.  
  
"I love you," they said in unison, except Raven said it through clenched teeth. Some things exploded but Raven ignored them.  
  
Starfire smiled. "I am so happy that with my last moments, I can see my friends for...the...last...time," Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Robin squeezed her hand. "You're not going to die, Star. There is no possible way! Something...anything. Right now, Cyborg's doing your blood test. He'll find something!"  
  
Starfire's eyes were filled with pain. "It...hurts...so...much..."  
  
Sarah's eyes lit up. "That's it! Blood! Who has the same blood as Star?"  
  
Everyone began saying what type they were.  
  
Raven, "I'm A."  
  
Beast Boy, "Dude, I'm A too!"  
  
Cyborg, "B."  
  
Sarah, "AB."  
  
Starfire sighed. "I am...O."  
  
Robin's eyes widened. "Star, I'm O too." He turned to Sarah and Cyborg. "Hurry, begin the blood change!"  
  
Starfire's eyelids closed slowly. Sarah took some of Robin's blood. Star breath became softer and softer. Sarah was waiting for the tube to fill. Star began to go limp.  
  
The bottle was filled.  
  
"Hurry!" Robin yelled. Sarah immediately poked Star with the needle and the blood began to leave the tube and into her veins. Star now was crying.  
  
"Too late...too late..." she muttered. "Too much...pain!" She began gasping for air.  
  
Then she went very, very still. Robin glanced at the tube. It was empty.  
  
Robin grabbed Star's shoulder. "Starfire! Starfire..."  
  
She didn't move. Robin began to cry. Sarah and Cyborg swore under their breath and Beast Boy fainted. Raven turned away so no one saw the tear that trickled down her face. Things blew up but no one paid attention.  
  
"She's gone now...she's gone for real now," Robin moaned.  
  
"Who's gone?" A voice asked.  
  
Everyone jumped and saw Starfire, smiling. Everyone began to talk at once.  
  
Cyborg, "Don't do that!"  
  
Beast Boy, "Wah, that was scary!"  
  
Sarah, "OMG, you scared the heck out of me!"  
  
Raven, "So you are alive..."  
  
And Robin. "Starfire..."  
  
Then they kissed as Beast Boy and Cyborg gagged. Raven smacked Beast Boy and Sarah smacked Cyborg. But they all smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Finally! We're home!" Beast Boy exclaimed. They all gathered outside of Titans Tower, looking at it.  
  
Then Sarah broke the silence. "I'm...leaving."  
  
Everyone turned to her in shock. "What?"  
  
"I'm leaving. I have to go. It's time for me to move on, to get going. I had always wanted to see the world."  
  
Robin's arm was over Starfire's shoulder. He smiled. "Sarah...before you go..." he revealed a Titans communicator with a T on it. "Now you're a real Titan."  
  
Sarah stared at the gift. "Robin...thank you. But this T's going to stand for Traveling Titan."  
  
Everyone nodded and moved away, giving Cyborg and Sarah some time alone.  
  
"Well...I guess this is it," Cyborg said.  
  
Sarah smiled, tears in her eyes. Then, on tiptoes, she kissed Cyborg. "Hope you'll remember me." There was a familiar twinkle in her eye.  
  
Cyborg turned red. "With that kiss, I couldn't even try!"  
  
Turning away, Sarah flashed one last grin and walked away, her figure disappearing after she walked a long way.  
  
Cyborg sighed and went inside and Raven and BB followed, arguing about something. Starfire and Robin stayed outside though and enjoyed the privacy.  
  
Starfire bit her lip. "Robin?"  
  
Robin smiled. "Yeah?"  
  
Starfire looked down. "Remember when we were tangling from that cliff? Remember what you said to me?"  
  
Robin feigned forgetfulness. "I don't remember, Star. Want to refresh my memory?"  
  
Starfire smiled. "You said that you loved me. Did you really mean it? Or were you just, 'caught up in the moment'?  
  
Robin grinned. "First, let me just tell you this: Don't Die now or Ever. Star. I'll never live without you. And if that isn't a good enough clue, here, let me give you another clue."  
  
And then he leaned down and gave her the sweetest kiss ever known to any living creature.  
  
THE END!  
  
Wah, the end! Anyways, please review! It might have been corny but I'm sorry... Oh and can you please read and review my Ella Enchanted stories? Please? Now, I will take my leave. Please Review. (Tamaran Girl leaves and so the story finishes with many tears shed. She waves goodbye and leaves. No one knows if she will return. But she thanks every single one of you for reviewing and hopes you will review now and help her meet her goal of 250 reviews. Thank you if you help. Tamaran Girl has updated for the last time. Tamaran Girl leaves the stage.) 


End file.
